


What Must Be Done

by WishfulInfatuation



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aww, Blow Jobs, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Cute, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Hyrule, Loss of Virginity, Made For Each Other, Must, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity, Post-Canon, Post-Ganon, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Must Be Done, and inseparable, be, but they shouldn't be so thirsty, but they'll always find their way back to each other, but they'll be thirsty anyway, cause the triforce or whatever, done, in which link and zelda are incredibly thirsty for each other, kind of, until life gets in the way, what, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishfulInfatuation/pseuds/WishfulInfatuation
Summary: This story depicts Link and Zelda's struggles to maintain a balance in their lives, with which they can fulfill their responsibilities and also enjoy a happy life, together. Fate never favors the duo, but in this lifetime, they will do what must be done to change their ending. Post-Calamity. Zelink. Mature Content.





	1. Hylia River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelda begins to show how thirsty she is.

**What Must Be Done**

Chapter 1: Hylia River

Her Knight had remembered. He remembered her. Vaguely, she guessed, but he did. There was no truer joy in her heart in all her 118 years than when he finally whispered a 'yes' in response to her question. Her happiness was such that she wept uncontrollably, momentarily preoccupying her Hero, who soon noticed the smile that adorned her face and joined in on her glee, taking the steps necessary in her direction to tenderly cup her face in his hands and place a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled as she remembered the look on his face as he held her in his arms. She had wrapped her arms around him with too much eagerness and had caused them both to fall to the ground. Link merely chuckled, gifting her with one of the most beautiful sounds, as he let her accommodate herself next to him and continue her embrace. She had missed him so much. Her heart swelled when his arms tightened around her waist, and she took the chance to bury her head in his neck and breathe him in, having missed the scent of him for over a century. He smelled like home; like long days of riding and the clean water of streams and the flowers of spring.

How she wished she could still enjoy the warmth of his arms. After their happy reunion, he'd resumed his more stoic self, adhering to propriety once more, for the most part. Yes, he walked closer to her, choosing to walk next to her rather than behind her. Yes, he held her hand whenever he considered she needed help traversing the landscape. Yes, he smiled at her now and then, when their eyes met, sharing an unspoken message. However, he was still too distant for her liking.

After so many years, all she wanted was to confess her feelings for him, but she knew it wasn't a wise thing to do. He remembered her – yes, and clearly cared for her. But nowhere in his eyes could she see something more than what she'd seen in them before: care and duty. And so, she kept her mouth shut and only allowed herself to take him in with her eyes. And oh, did she watch him.

Every one of his moves intrigued her. He moved achingly familiarly, swift and confident, yet unhurried and timid, like he did a century ago. However, there was a newness to it all, like he thought every movement and planned every action thoroughly albeit extremely quickly. Like he calculated everything profusely before deciding. It must have come with experience, she concluded. After all, he spent months getting stronger and completing trial after trial before facing the Calamity. In the past, he used to be less calculative about his actions.

She could see it in his eyes, too, the difference. Before, he wouldn't keep his eyes off her. It seemed back then he relied on other senses to scout around them, as she could always feel his stare on her back. Now, he didn't only look at her. Instead, his eyes surveyed their surroundings continuously, studying everything as they walked. She almost missed his constant vigilance of her but having him walk next to her instead made up for it.

As she sat next to the fire he'd built, at the edge of the copse of trees next to the Hylia River, she continued her observations. Link was in the water, shirtless, as far as she could tell – although probably bare under the surface – washing up. He was working on getting all the grime and blood in his hair from the fight that occurred only hours ago. It didn't feel like that to her. In her mind, she was still trapped in the castle, and these hours that have transpired were merely a dream. However, thinking that it was a dream wouldn't stop her from her current endeavors. In fact, it encouraged her.

She couldn't sleep. She had laid in the bedroll that Link laid for her under the trees for a good part of an hour, remaining still to coach her body to give in and rest, to no avail. Unnoticed by her Knight, she had gotten up and sat down by the fire, where her surprised eyes gazed at the sculpture that was his back under the moonlight. For a second she wondered if she should join him, but with her current lack of knowledge on her Knight's state of dress, it would be completely inappropriate.

She did need to wash up, as she'd only changed her old prayer dress for a pair of trousers and a simple shirt of Link's. But, inappropriate. Watching would be less unfitting. Without shame, she sat and let her eyes take him in, drawing her legs to her chest and resting her chin between her knees. She would close her eyes or look away once he made a movement that indicated he was done, she told herself.

And so, she observed and reflected on the day's events, and wondered if she would ever be able to sleep again. She hoped the insomnia wouldn't be an everyday occurrence.

* * *

It was incredible, seeing her with his own eyes. Of course, he had seen her before, a hundred years ago, but to him now, it was something new. He'd only seen her in his memories until now, her actual radiance only a ghostly glow in his mind.

Laying his eyes upon her left him without words. She was the light. She lit up his entire existence just by joining her eyes to his. She tore the world away with her smile. The entirety of the universe dissipated before her presence, and in that instant, she was all that existed to him.

He'd looked upon her with wonder, with praise, with adoration, like he was seeing the Goddess herself and he, as a mere mortal, had somehow deserved to see her up close. When she spoke, it was the sweetest music his ears had ever been blessed with. She had spoken to him from her entrapment, but that distant voice did her melodic tones no justice. He wanted to fall to his knees, kiss her feet and devote himself to her, but her sudden tears interrupted those desires.

He rushed to her in worry and cupped her face with his unworthy hands. Before he could question his actions and regret his transgressions, her hands joined his and her face leaned in to his touch with the most brilliant smile yet. He was completely bewitched by this woman, completely under her control as she wrapped her arms around his frame forcefully and they fell to the soft grass beneath them. He couldn't comprehend how he was worthy of receiving all this from his Princess, but he took it all the same. He held her as long as she needed and restrained any further actions his body wanted in order to not overstep his lines… any more than he already had.

When the moment was over, and his feelings somewhat grounded, he re-took protocol as best as he could. Surely, the Princess wouldn't want him all over her like the malice she'd just been freed from. So, he gave her space, but kept closer than what he probably should nonetheless.

As they walked, he realized they'd unconsciously followed the same route his memories showed him after the Calamity struck. The memory hit him again when walking under the trees. The memory of Zelda breaking down at the loss of everyone they knew. Looking at her walking beside him, he noticed the sad look on her face. She must remember also. Or maybe her mind was somber for other reasons. Night was upon them by then, and even though the location was a bit unfortunate, he set up camp, quickly lighting a fire and setting bedrolls down for them to sleep.

When the Princess had settled down, the Knight, unable to sleep as usual and not really needing it anyway, made his way to the river, deciding it was as good a time as any to wash up. Before doing so, he walked around the perimeter of their camp to make sure of its safety, and then discarded most of his clothes and began his task. He never completely undressed –even before, he recalled– in case of an emergency. It would be problematic if he had to run out of the river in such a state.

He felt eyes on him as he washed his hair. He knew she was looking at him. She had spent all their time together doing so, making him wonder what it was she looked for in him. He turned around suddenly, surprising her and catching her in the act. Their eyes met, and he didn't have to see it to know her face had reddened. He held her gaze as he stepped out of the water, but then her eyes broke the connection as they followed the rise of his body out of the stream. He watched with a smirk as her eyes remained glued to the surface, where the water ended, and his body began. She didn't even try to hide it.

Luckily for him, he'd kept his underclothes on. She looked away abashedly as she noticed this, and tried to act as if she wasn't expecting to see more. He didn't comment about her curious eyes, but he sure felt a bit of pride in himself for causing such a reaction from her. He knew it was only curiosity, but it still made him feel honored.

* * *

She couldn't tear her eyes off his body, even after she had been caught. His physique was so enticing to look at. He was lean, yet somehow incredibly strong and muscled. The scars that faintly covered him only added more to his allure. Those were scars he'd earned largely by protecting her, and she currently desired to kiss each and every one of them. As he dressed, she noticed a small smirk on his lips and the flush that covered her face only intensified.

He sat next to her and she quickly uttered an apology. "Sorry for invading your privacy like that."

The Knight shook his head as if to say her apology wasn't necessary.

"I can't believe you're here. I feel like if I take my eyes away from you, I'll wake up from this dream and I'll be back there." It was one of the reasons why she'd been looking at him all day, but not the entire truth. She added the second reason anyway, always being a direct person. "Although I must admit, the view was too nice to look away just then."

His eyes widened, and his mouth opened in surprise, and he looked away as a blush crept up to his cheeks.

"Sorry," she apologized again with a smile, thinking he must have felt uncomfortable at her confession. Trying to change the topic, she began explaining the reason for her presence by the fire. "I couldn't sleep. Closing my eyes takes me back there. And going back there reminds me of the loneliness and confinement I went through. I wish I could just forget it for a while, I do need the rest."

Her Knight looked at her with worry in his eyes, but said nothing, characteristically.

"As do you. You should sleep. I don't think late night swims in he cold river are particularly relaxing. You weren't planning on sleeping at all, were you?" She questioned, remembering how he barely slept back then.

He shook his head.

"Have you slept at all lately?"

He shook his head again.

"Well that won't do. Come on, let us both try to sleep." She offered him her hand as she stood up, a complete reversal of roles from the century before. He hesitated, but he took her hand after a second and let her lead them to their bedrolls.

She let go if his hand to rearrange their sleeping accommodations. She pulled her own roll next to his and sat upon it. "Maybe we can help each other. I do find comfort in your presence after all. I hope you find comfort in mine too." She laid down and patted the space beside her, looking up at him with a smile. His hesitation warmed her heart. So pure, this man.

Knowing that he was hesitating because of his duty, she added, “there’s nothing to protect me from around here. I don’t see any monsters, haven’t seen any all day actually.” She patted the bedroll next to her again. “Come on, there’s no way you can even fight properly with how tired you must be.”

He sighed, giving up, and laid next to her on his side, mirroring her position. She tried to restrain herself, but quickly lost that fight as her hand reached out to softly caress his face. His eyes fluttered shut and his face pinked slightly, showing her that he enjoyed her touch. She wanted to tell him, she wanted him to know. But she didn't want to push him.

So instead of being direct, she relied on his recovered memories to hopefully fill in the blanks of her statement. "Nothing has changed. In my heart, I mean."

He looked utterly confused at first, but his expression softened as nothing other than realization hit his features. His smile then was so adorable she almost melted right there. He raised his hand to hers, removing it from his face, only to hold on to it strongly and rest their joined hands between them.

With a small smile in both their faces and the warmth of each other's touch, they quickly confirmed the Princess's theory, as they found peaceful sleep within a few minutes of lying next to each other.

* * *

 The following morning, he was woken up sweetly by his Princess, who'd propped herself up on an elbow to lean over him as he slept. She'd pressed a kiss to his brow as she softly called his name and ran her fingers through his bangs lovingly.

What he had done to deserve such devotion from her was unknown to him. Helping her seal the Calamity was nowhere near enough for this reward to be merited, but oh— how he yearned for it, how he enjoyed every minute of her closeness.

She smiled at him affectionately when his blue orbs met her green ones, and he had to fight with every fiber in his being to not pull her by the nape and kiss her. She was so very close to his face, and to make matters worse, she kept looking at his mouth, as if having the same thoughts. How was he supposed to control himself like this?

Logically, there was no reason for him to feel this want. Most of what he remembered of the Princess wasn't pleasant, as she'd been horribly rude to him at the start. However, it wasn't the memories that sparked that affection in him. At least, not directly.

It was just  _her._  From the first time he opened his eyes, he knew that she was the most important part of his life. He knew, as soon as he heard her gentle voice coaching him into waking, that he was hers, that his life belonged to her as much as his heart. And not just now, but always... since the beginning of time until the end of it.

The sun hadn't risen yet, but the faint light on the upcoming sunrise illuminated her face beautifully. Her eyes, large and dilated, didn't remove themselves from his features. The Princess leaned in closer and whispered a question he thought he'd imagined.

"Would you kiss me, Link?"

He should refuse, he knew. He was her Knight, her protector, her friend at most. But she made it so difficult. She didn't wait for a reply as his eyes probably spoke enough to her. She leaned in even closer, noses touching, her lips parting enticingly. His hand rose to her cheek as he so very nearly gave in. But he pushed her away softly, noticing the instant hurt in her eyes.

He didn't want her to think that he didn't want what she did, so he pulled her back to him to place a kiss on her forehead, hopefully that being enough to convey what he felt. It wasn't however, as the Princess only looked glum as she sat up to distance herself from him.

He held on to her hand and sat up as well, deciding to use words to explain why it was better this way. "I am but a Knight, Princess. I can't possibly— "

"I don't care," she interrupted him, squeezing his hand as she held his with both of hers. "Link, I—"

"I know," hearing her say that would break whatever minimal sliver of control he had left.

She said it anyway. "My heart beats for you, Link."

The truthfulness in her voice and the yearning in her eyes almost ended his resolve. He grabbed one of her hands and pressed it firmly against his chest, right over his heart so she could feel how his beat for her also. She understood, because she smiled beautifully and pulled him in for a hug.

Before she could wrap herself around him, though, he held her face tenderly and met her lips with his. Damn the rules. It was a quick, gentle kiss. Full of love, full of promise. When they parted, the Princess just smiled prettily and planted another quick kiss to his cheek with a whispered 'thank you.'

As the sun rose, after the Princess cleaned up in the river whilst her Knight respectfully kept his back to her—unlike what she had done— the pair continued on their way to Kakariko Village, opting to hike through the Sahasra Slope rather than take the long way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Finally, after many months of working on this story, I have finished it. Since I didn't want to start a story and end up never finishing it, I waited until I wrote the whole thing to begin publishing. I have been obsessed with Breath of the Wild since it came out last year. The story left so much to be filled by the imagination, that mine went wild. This is not a story that will fill in the details missing from the game, however. It's about what happens after.
> 
> This story will not be very politically involved in Hyrule's future, although it does play a part. It also won't have much action in the form of fights and wars and such. It's mostly centered around the relationship between the protagonists, how they deal with Link's missing memories, their feelings, and their responsibilities. There will be a lot of mature content, so I do not recommend this story for the younger audiences. I will not warn, because I personally hate the spoil of mature scenes in the beginning of a chapter.
> 
> It'll be very fluffy and smutty.
> 
> I will update weekly, uploading a new chapter every Friday unless I'm done editing earlier.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It is cute and short, and doesn't have that much of a plot, but trust it'll get there. See you in the next one!
> 
> With love, WishfulInfatuation.


	2. Kakariko Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Impa proves to be a cock-block.

Chapter 2: Kakariko Village

Zelda woke up in the middle of the night. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, she sat up in bed and reflected on what her mind reminded her of as she’d attempted to sleep peacefully. The images of what her life consisted of for one hundred years wouldn’t cease to cross her closed eyes. Often, even while awake, she would feel as if she was still back there –in the castle– consumed by the Calamity and fighting against it.

Back then, Ganon’s abhorrent voice consumed her senses and malice clouded her vision. Nevertheless, she didn’t forget for one second that she had a role to fulfill. That if she failed, everything she had left, as little as it was, would be gone. As her power dwindled, she pushed forward, giving her Knight time, watching over him, encouraging him to wake up. Fortunately for her, and the entirety of Hyrule, just when she was beginning to believe that the Knight would never rise once more, he did.

To clear her mind, she picked up the Sheikah Slate from the bedside table, where Link had left it for her. She enjoyed reading his entries, learning about his adventures throughout Hyrule in a more personal matter. She had a favorite. He seemed to have written it after remembering the day when he gave his life for her. In it, he expressed how he now remembered everything they went through, and how he wanted to fulfill his role quickly in order to see her smile once again. She read that entry almost every night, and it always made her want to see him. She put the Slate back on the table.

Silently descending the stairs from Paya’s loft, she walked through the manor and made her way outside, the cool air caressing her face gently. It had been a long time since she felt that touch on her face. Even the smell of the air perplexed her momentarily. It smelled like rain. She breathed it in deeply, it was good.

It had been a week since their arrival at Kakariko Village, and during those days all she did was enjoy the simplicities of life. She marveled at how wonderful brushing her hair felt now, how eating a good hearty meal filled up her stomach wonderfully and relieved her body of tiredness, how good a coarse sponge felt against her skin as she scrubbed at it, and how delightful it was to speak to people, even strangers. The sounds of birds outside, the ruffling of leaves, the light cast by fireflies reflecting on the water. Everything that she hadn’t paid attention to previous to her captivity in the castle now sparkled life within her.

Impa’s appearance had been quite the shock to her. Of course she expected her to be older, a hundred years older exactly, but she hadn’t expected her to become completely unrecognizable. Nearly nothing in her reminded her of the tall, powerful Sheikan warrior she used to be. Her granddaughter, Paya, surprisingly looked almost exactly like young Impa, so once or twice she called her by her grandmother’s name on accident. The girl had made her a little jealous, though.

She watched as she nervously approached Link and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had been shaking and what she said was unintelligible, but Link didn’t stop her and instead just blushed and scratched the back of his head like he usually did when put on the spot. Zelda was so jealous she could have sworn her blood was boiling in her veins. It had been a nice feeling, though. Shock, jealousy, surprise. All things she hadn’t felt in a century. Even negative feelings were welcome. All she wanted was to _feel_ things, so even the flustered face of Paya as she’d given her Knight that kiss was well received.

There was one thing that surpassed everything else. She found her whole body ignite in unspeakable ways when she was touched. And not just by any person, but by him. Just the delicate touch of his fingers on hers triggered shivers and her skin to prickle. And not just because she hadn’t been touched in a century –it was because it was Link, her Hero. She had begun to make up excuses just to be near him, so he would hold her hand, so he would guide her by placing a hand on her back… anything. She just loved the feeling of his hands on her.

With that in mind, she made her way down the manor’s stairs sluggishly. She was very sleepy, but she understood trying to sleep anymore would only end in failure. After all, she had tried numerous nights, for naught. Without much thought, she found who she was looking for. She always found him, whether he’d decided to take a nightly stroll around the village, or he’d decided to gaze at the starts from the top of the hills nearby. This night, she found him by the Shuteye Inn, where he was supposed to be staying for the past week.

There, on the Inn’s stairs, she saw him sitting and chatting amicably with a Sheikan male. His version of chatting, anyway. The man was teaching Link how to do what sounded like a dangerous jumping movement with his sword, for the next time he met a Bokoblin.

Link didn’t look at her as she approached, however he knew she was there, as indicated by the slight perk up of his ears and the small upturn of the corners of his mouth. The man did turn his head towards the sound of her walking towards them, which brought a flush to his cheeks and a bend to his knees.

“P-Princess! W-w-what an honor!” He said flustered, bowing deeply.

Zelda held her hands up in protest with a kind smile, “oh no, please stand! There’s no need to kneel!” She lowered her hands when the man rose with an embarrassed cough, dusting the dirt from his knees. “Good night gentlemen,” she addressed them both cheerfully, “I hope I’m not interrupting!”

“Of course not, Princess! I was just teaching young Master Link here how to do a Jump Attack, like this!” The man quickly demonstrated the move, albeit without a sword as to not accidentally harm the Princess, which earned him an applause from Zelda and an appraising sort of sound from Link.

The Knight stood and followed the man’s instructions, perfectly copying the move, although to the Princess, Link’s way of doing it was way more graceful. Zelda clapped gladly at her Hero, and the man, whose name she learned was Steen, showed Link a few more moves. She watched delightfully, silently admiring the movements of her Knight and somewhat wishing the late-night lesson would end. Steen retired after Link proved that he knew how to Stealth Attack to perfection.

Glad that they were finally alone, not really counting the guards standing nearby, Zelda pulled Link by the sleeve to sit with her on the Inn’s stairs.

“You never sleep, do you?” she asked him, turning so she could look him in the eyes. With how little he talks, his eyes were surprisingly expressive, and just by looking in them she could usually tell what he was thinking. “I seem to always find you awake at this hour.”

He lowered his eyes and avoided her gaze as reply, which told her he probably just couldn’t sleep, like her.

“You should have told me! I’d come accompany you every night, instead of now and then.” He smiled with a shrug, and she understood he just didn’t want to bother her. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.” He scratched the back of his head shyly. Knowing he wasn’t going to say anything, she began letting her worries out, as she usually did with him. “I haven’t slept much since we defeated Ganon. I only sleep when… well you know. I can’t get the Calamity out of my head. Do you think it means something? Do you think there might still be part of him in me? I swear I can still hear him talking to me. Berating me like he did. Trying to break my will. Telling me this is all a dream. Should we be afraid, Link?”

Link was looking at her with worry in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything, knowing she was only speaking her mind, not actually wanting an answer. He covered her hand with his and continued listening to his Princess.

“I’m sure we did everything that we could. I know I sealed him successfully, yet here I am, having doubts… It was so awful, Link. I know I’ve told you just about a million times in the few days we’ve been together since then, but it’s just – a century worth of tales. A _century!_ How will I ever control all the memories that flood my head?” He squeezed her hand at the last statement. “It’s a bit ironic, isn’t it? Me complaining about everything I _can_ remember, whilst you sit here remembering almost nothing and wanting to. I shouldn’t complain this much.”

“It’s different,” He reassured her with another squeeze to her hand. She always looked at him a bit startled when he chose to express himself vocally, but she always smiled too. He’d apparently caught on to how much she liked his voice, since he’s been speaking to her regularly for the past few days.

After recovering from the tingles his voice caused her and his cute grin, she continued rambling, telling him again about her last days on the fight with Ganon. She retold how she felt when Link finally woke up, and how her world – which to her felt like she was constantly drowning whilst stuck in the Calamity – was suddenly earthed and found stability in his gentle hand. She studied his face as she spoke, particularly when she confessed that she’d only felt alive after he held her.

His expressions kept changing with her tales. First, his face showed friendliness as he encouraged her to speak. Later, concern covered his features as she retold the horrors of what it was like to be consumed by Ganon. Lastly, his eyes opened widely, surprised at the sincerity of her speech, at how she let her feelings show so comfortably. Those feelings did not only show in her words, but in her eyes also. She looked at him with such adoration that he forgot the world existed. Right there and then, it was just him and his Princess, conveying feelings wordlessly yet wholly. His gaze left hers when he felt her fingers intertwine with his, and he looked back up to find a smile on her lips.

“You don’t really remember me, and yet…” Zelda told him with a warm twist in her mouth, looking at their hands. “You feel it, don’t you? Did you always know, I wonder, how effortlessly and inevitably I fell for you?  You must think of me as very silly. I wish I would have treated you properly from the beginning. Maybe that way –”

“I do remember you. I told you.” He interrupted her seemingly endless out-loud thought fountain. He smiled sweetly at her shocked face. “When I saw you, at the castle. What was missing came back to me at once.”

“Everything?” She asked excitedly.

He shook his head. “Everything related to you.”

Her heart faltered at the news and she frowned. “I’m sorry. It must be awful that I’m all you can remember from your past.”

Link shook his head, frowning.

“It’s not awful?”

He shook his head again, this time with a smile.

“Well, I’m glad!.” She yawned then, absentmindedly removing her hand from his, so she could cover her mouth with her hands, a habit she had since she was little. “Would you mind a repeat of last night’s endeavor? I’d say it was successful, we both slept quite well. Well, at least I did.”

He responded by quickly retrieving a thick blanket from the Inn, then offering his hand to help her stand. She took it gladly and didn’t let go as he led her through the sleeping village. They made their way up the hill to the north, near the shrine that sat atop it. Next to the apple tree, Link laid down the blanket and his Princess quickly laid down on it, leaving enough space for the Knight to join her and allow for a respectable space to remain between them.

Much like in the previous night, they both fell into a peaceful slumber, only achievable in each other’s presence.

* * *

After being rudely woken up by the children of the village and chasing them around in a game of tag for a while, one of the guards relayed to the Knight that he and the Princess had been summoned by the elder Impa. He had left Zelda comfortably snuggled up in his blanket at the top of the hill as he entertained the children, but as he looked up towards it he saw her awake and sitting by the edge of the cliff, smiling sweetly at him. He skipped the formalities of walking and instead climbed the cliff swiftly to reach her faster, planting a chaste kiss to her forehead. It had become normal for him to do that often. Together, they made their way to the manor, hand in hand, apparently having forgotten all and any protocol that could have existed at one point between them.

Spotting their hands as they entered the building, the elder laughed softly, which the pair didn’t notice. “This is exactly why I’ve been wanting to talk to the two of you,” she said, pointing at their joined hands, which prompted them to awkwardly let go and turn red in the face. “Now this advice might not be welcome, however for the good of the Kingdom, I must speak my piece. Forgive me for the intrusion beforehand.”

Link and Zelda looked at each other nervously and stepped closer to each other as if for comfort, expecting the worst.

“I have noticed you two becoming… close,” Impa began explaining, only to be interrupted by the Princess.

“There’s nothing—"

“Let me speak,” the elder gave her a reassuring smile to calm her down and continued. “I can’t say I know exactly what’s going on, but whatever it is, the closeness between you is already improper for a Princess and her appointed Knight.” She raised her hand to quiet the girl who was already ready to retort. “However, I do not mean to say I’m against it. On the contrary, if anyone in this world deserved to find happiness, it is you two. It is understandable for you to find it within each other, with everything you’ve experienced together. Sadly, it is something you’ll have to keep to yourselves. At least for now. It is unfortunate that at times like these we must actually think about politics, but we do.”

Zelda didn’t like being scolded for being close to Link, but she knew Impa was right. She already knew what she would say, but she listened intently regardless.

Impa addressed her directly. “Princess, right now you’re at a very vulnerable position, with nothing but your name to back you up as the heir to the throne. It’s been a century as you well know, and the people will be hard to rule over once more, especially with most of the Hyruleans who once knew you by face now gone. I wouldn’t want you to have an even harder time achieving your goals. We must keep all… controversies… quiet.  As I’m sure you both know, relationships between Knights and Princesses  are usually frowned upon. I believe that in your case, things might be different, as you are both Heroes of Hyrule. However, we best not risk it. All I ask is that you resume a proper behavior in public. Rumors have begun to spread, and the less people believe it, the better, for now.”

“I understand,” Zelda agreed with a solemn voice. It was true what Impa said, she was letting go too much, forgetting that she had yet another duty to fulfill. It was more thinking about her new duty that made her sad rather than Impa’s advice. She wished she could just drop everything and run away with her Knight, she never really wanted to be in a position of power.  Regardless, she knew that whatever came she could face, if she had Link beside her. So, she forced a smile out and promised to behave until unnecessary. After all, all she had to do was a public act. Behind closed doors, she and Link could be themselves always. That didn’t sound too hard. Besides, she had to travel, and hoped to bring Link with her, so it didn’t really matter. They would have enough time alone.

* * *

While Zelda took it somewhat positively, Link was having completely different thoughts.

He had forgotten his duty. He was letting himself go too much. He had allowed himself to revel in the feel of her hands in his as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It was silly, really. In what world did Knights hold their Princess’s hands as they walked? In what world did Knights lay beside their Princess at night to aid her sleep? Since when did he become so disrespectful, allowing her smile to touch his heart, the gentleness of her touch to soothe his aches, and the sincerity of her feelings to shadow his duty? Should he even respond to her feelings like he was? He had even kissed her once. By the Goddess, he had become a horrible Knight.

Walking back outside, seeing his Princess smiling brilliantly at him, his heart hurt. He tore his gaze away from hers and stored his hands safely in his pockets.

She frowned and asked, “Link, what’s wrong?” he didn’t reply, as expected. She clasped his face with both hands to make him look at her. “Nothing will change, Link. Don’t be upset.”

He smiled to thank her for the support, but he remained distant.

“You don’t have to be _this_ distant, you know? We’re still, understandably, close friends. I just have to calm down and stop showing everyone that you’ve got me smitten.” Link's eyes widened at her boldness, which made her giggle. “Don’t be silly, you knew that already. So, _friend_ ,” she gestured with a hand for him to lead the way. “Let’s go prepare for tomorrow. I’d like to buy anything and everything sweet from the shops. It _has_ been a century without enjoying a fruitcake.”

After a full day of shopping and each other’s company, Link escorted the Princess to Kakariko Manor for the night. She was reluctant, knowing she wouldn’t sleep very well, but there was no way Impa would let them sleep in the loft together, and they couldn’t keep sleeping under apple trees around the village. Enough people had seen them already. Link resumed his proper duties as her Knight and kept watch in the balcony, even though it was unnecessary as Kakariko Village was a safe place. He wanted to get back into the routine.

* * *

In the middle of the night, as usual, the Princess woke up from an endless stream of images from her time in the castle with the Calamity. In them, she felt the pain of being torn into tiny pieces little by little all over again, as it had felt when her power had weakened so much that the light protection around her had allowed some malice to slip in through the gaps. She also remembered the loneliness of fighting alone for a century and of thinking there was no end to her predicament. She could feel the hurt in her heart all over again, of the moment when she thought all was lost because her Knight wouldn’t wake up. Tears silently left her eyes as she sat by the edge of the bed, debating whether she should stay or go outside for her usual night time walk.

Paya, who seemed to never sleep and spend all night writing in her diary, watched the Princess with concern. “Anything I can do to help, Princess?” She asked from her spot on the floor. “I know I’ll never understand what you went through, but maybe if you talk about it… you might feel better.”

“I’m fine, really,” Zelda reassured her with a smile, wiping away the few tears that remained. “It just hurts to remember, that’s all.”

“Do you want me to get Master Link? I know he helps.” Paya suggested with a knowing grin.

Zelda shook her head. “No, let him rest. He’s heard me talk about it endlessly already anyway. And Impa will murder both of us.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t bother him, Princess,” Paya said as she made her way to the stairs. “Besides, he’s not resting. He’s been in the balcony since you came up to sleep. Just so you know, I think you’re cute together. I’ll sneak him in.”

Paya left her sitting there with a flush on her face, and only seconds later she heard the boots of her Knight as he hastily ran up the stairs. So much for sneaking. His eyes showed worry as he saw her tear streaked face, and he rapidly wiped a tear she missed with a gentle thumb as he knelt before her on the floor to be level with her eyes. He held her gaze with obvious questions in his blue orbs.

Zelda sighed in content, feeling much better already as she leaned in to his touch unconsciously. “I’m okay. You don’t need to worry, Link.” His hand dropped to her leg, which he quickly realized was inappropriate and retreated. Zelda ignored his hesitation and reached out to tuck a strand of his hair behind a pointy ear and put his hand back to her leg. They were alone, it didn’t matter here. Her touch lingered on his hair as she offered him a smile. His face was so close to hers she’d just need to lean it a little to – maybe she shouldn’t be having those thoughts. However, she couldn’t help herself as she stared back and forth between his beautiful eyes and enticing lips. Maybe the thoughts were welcome. They had done that before.

She could tell he knew what she was thinking, as a bit of pink quickly adorned his cheeks. She leaned in, slowly, gauging his reaction as she got closer, the hand that had become busy caressing his hair now finding residence on his cheek. Tentatively, she pressed her lips to his.

She pulled back instantly, regretting her behavior somewhat, not wanting to push him. She may have just ruined everything between them, after all, he’d probably only kissed her back then because she asked him to. Maybe to him it was just another order. Her sudden panic was just as suddenly ended when Link placed his hands on her hips and rested his forehead against hers with a defeated sounding sigh, which confused her a little.

She wasn’t sure if she should apologize, or kiss him again, so she went with the former. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, especially not kno— “

She was interrupted by Link’s mouth on hers. Having her kiss him had finally broken the last barrier that he tried desperately to keep between them. With the restraint gone, he kissed her strongly, hungrily, like he’d been holding back for over a hundred years, his tongue quickly demanding access which she gleefully relented. Her hands tangled in his hair, earning her a squeeze from her Hero as he pulled her body towards his, which rested against her tightly between her legs, the position highly improper but she didn’t care. She merely held on to him tighter as she allowed him to consume her mouth as he pleased.

Kissing him like this was unlike anything she could have imagined. The feel of him, his taste, his scent. All of him overpowered her being. He took over every sense and every thought, making her squirm and whine and moan quietly in appreciation to the way he touched her.

His arms tightened around her impossibly, a hand holding on to the ends of her hair whilst the other caressed her back sweetly. He broke their kiss gently, but remained tangled in her arms, a small smile decorating his lips as he looked away with a smidge of embarrassment in his eyes. Zelda could only stare at him in awe, blood rushing to her cheeks as she could still feel his lips on hers and his tongue exploring previously untouched places in her mouth. She hadn’t expected it to be so passionate.

He removed his hands from her hips, as if unsure of what he’d just done.

“Link?”

“I got carried away, I’m sorry.”

The Princess just giggled incredulously. Couldn’t he see how amazed he’d left her? “Please get carried away more often, Hero.” She joked between giggles.

For the first time she saw a genuine, full teethed smile touch his lips as he left a breathy sort of laugh out. His smile was brilliant, like the sun. It made her smile, too.

“Your knees will hurt,” she pointed out, patting the space beside her on the bed. When he sat comfortably, she asked, uncertain,  “was that okay? I— I didn’t make you do that, right?”

Link just stared at her with confusion.

“You _wanted_ to kiss me, right?” She clarified.

It took him a while to speak, but he did. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for over a century, Princess,” he confessed sincerely. “ _Really_  kiss you. Every time I would see you sad, because of your father or the difficulty of unlocking your power, I had to restrain myself from pulling you into my arms and kissing you silly.”

Zelda was never prepared for his voice. It shook her to the core so much that his actual words got kind of lost in her brain. “I love your voice. I wish you’d use it more often,” she whispered, entranced by the effect his voice had on her. She pecked him on the lips, unable to contain herself. She was feeling a warmth in her body that she couldn’t explain, and all she wanted to do was be close to him. She leaned into him and kissed him some more, letting herself get lost in the moment.

A clearing of a throat nearby made the pair jump apart in embarrassment, Link hurrying to his feet and holding back the fit of laughter that threatened to escape as he looked at elder Impa’s face.

The elder shook her head with a playful smile on her lips, before explaining the reason for the interruption. “I’m not here to scold, you, don’t worry. Princess, if I may, I’d like to have a talk with you.”

Zelda found it strange, but with a nod, she followed Impa downstairs. Before being completely out of earshot from the Knight, the elder instructed that Link should wait outside, as the conversation required privacy.

Impa settled in her seat and the Princess waited anxiously for her to begin to talk. She didn’t have a good feeling about the upcoming conversation.

“I almost let you leave without telling you. I’m glad you’re awake.” As soon as the doors closed behind the Knight, who followed instructions without question, as always, Impa began, “Princess, I take it you recall our last conversation, about the privacy of your relationship with the Hero.”

Zelda nodded, “of course, and I’m following your advice, as I hope you’ve noticed.”

Impa giggled, “I suppose kissing in my house doesn’t count against it.” Laughing some more at the girl’s mortification, she continued, “I spoke to you about it in that way in front of him, so he would know to behave. However, I wasn’t quite truthful to you, and I apologize. Keeping your image intact isn’t really a concern. There’s a more… pressing reason as to why it must remain this way.”

“You don’t need to apologize, I trust in your wisdom, Impa.”

“Well, that’s good to hear, because you’ll have to trust in it for a while longer. Princess, I don’t want to ruin your current happiness, which is why I’ll only relay this information partially. Tonight, I merely have some advice. When you’re done with your travels, I want you to return to me. Then, we’ll discuss the rest.”

“I’ll do as you wish, but please, explain further.” The Princess pleaded anxiously, feeling her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. The cogs turned rapidly in her head. She already knew she wasn’t meant for happiness.

Impa sighed sorrowfully, clearly regretting needing to tell her this. “For now, I just want you to enjoy what you have. Enjoy it safely. Enjoy it while it lasts.” She didn’t let go of Zelda’s gaze as she added the last sentence, and the Princess understood the meaning behind her words.

“What’s going to happen?” Zelda asked, her voice cracking midway through as she tried to hide the sadness within.

“Don’t worry about that now, child,” the elder reached out to hold her hands in hers, comforting the Princess. “For now, just take your time, enjoy what you share. Just remember to return to me when you’ve deemed you’ve had enough.”

There were way too many implications and double meanings to Impa’s words, but all she cared to know right now was if she could just escape. “And what if I never return?” Zelda’s eyes were brimming with tears. It seemed the suffering would never end for her in this life. Couldn’t she just avoid it all?

What Impa said next was spoken with such finality that it chilled her to the bone. “Then everything will end, Princess.”

* * *

 “Link,” the Princess called his attention as she poked her head out of the building’s door. He was keeping to his duties like the proper Knight he was, guarding the door. He met her eyes curiously. “I’d like to talk to you for a moment. Walk with me?”

At his nod, the Princess led him through the path to the north of the village, where a large oak tree resided, and they could overlook Central Hyrule and the castle within.

After admiring the ruined yet beautiful view, Zelda looked back at her Knight and beckoned him to stand next to her, as he’d remained standing three paces behind her like usual. Gladly, he took his place beside her, where he preferred to be. She tried her best to hide her worries, but she knew he’d eventually see it in her. She hoped to distract him with other concerns.

“I want to visit every settlement, as you know. I want to listen to everyone’s voice, to understand everyone’s needs, before I take my place on the throne. I want to spread the good news, and announce personally that all is well, and that I plan on uniting Hyrule under one Kingdom again. I want to do things correctly.” She paused to look at him. “Do you think it wise?”

He nodded.

“Good. I only want to be able to help properly once I’m able. Seeing what the world has become will help, I believe. Getting used to this new land...” The Princess rambled on for a while, and her Knight listened intently to her every word. “Anyway, what I wanted to ask you… will you accompany me, Link?”

He nodded again, to which Zelda giggled. “Don’t just nod. Tell me, please.” She looked at him expectantly, eyes wide as she stared at his reddening face.

He gulped, looked away with a shy smile and bid her wish. “I would follow you anywhere, Princess.”

His raspy voice always ignited something within her. However, now wasn’t the time for such distractions. She needed to make something clear. “You do know you’re not actually my Knight anymore, right?” She questioned with a kind smile, paying close attention to his reactions which he hid quite well.

A slight look of confusion twisted his features as he met her eyes once more. “I swore an oath.”

Zelda nodded, “an oath that no longer applies.” She looked over at the castle gloomily. “The rules and oaths died with them. You’re free now, to do as you wish.” Catching the hurt in his eyes, she explained, “I’m not telling you because I want to let you go. I rather you stay by me, as I’m sure you know.” Her cheeks emphasized her point by reddening slightly. “I’m only giving you the choice.”

He shook his head vigorously and reached out for her, trying to convey that he didn’t want to leave her side. She understood, of course, but she wanted to hear it still.

“Tell me?” She smiled so sweetly that he couldn’t object.

He blurted the words out quickly. “I’ll never leave your side, Princess.”

Her sunny smile brightened even more. “I’m glad!”


	3. Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Link's actions unknowingly unleash the beast.

Chapter 3: Zora’s Domain

“Link. Link!” The Princess called out to him, startling him awake.

They had been allowed to share the loft, as long as one of them slept on the floor. Link, being the chivalrous wonderful man that he is, of course took the floor, much to the Princess’s glee. It wasn’t a comfort thing, really. She would gladly take the floor, or mud, or rocks, or anything to be next to her knight. However, from the bed, she could peek down at him as he slept, and secretly admire the planes of his face without restraint. He was so handsome to her, his face delicate yet angular and his dirty blonde hair falling beautifully around him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, she let him sleep until noon just so she could continue to admire him.

She had to wake him eventually, though, as they were planned to leave today, and still needed to pack and say goodbye to everyone. When she finally did, she regretted not waking him earlier, as the smile he gave her when his eyes met hers instantly made her the happiest she’s ever been.

He looked around the room, clearly noticing the brightness coming in through the window. “It’s late.”

“A little,” she told him sweetly. “I couldn’t bring myself to wake you, you looked so adorable.”

He blushed and scratched the back of his head as he stood up. He stretched, yawning, giving her a very pleasant view of the skin under his shirt as it lifted. “We should pack and leave soon.”

Agreeing, she got up to begin packing their stuff, offering to pack for Link as well so he could go play tag with the children once more. She packed heavily, and ended up having to make several trips to carry all their things outside. Well, they weren’t all theirs, but Impa had given her so many things; she couldn’t possibly leave behind all those blankets… or the pillows… or the garments. She wondered how the horses would handle all the weight.

When Link returned, covered in sweat and flushed from exertion, he laughed at the ridiculous amount of things she pretended to take. She had even included the gifts the villagers had given her. It took him a while to convince her to keep most of the stuff here for storage, but nothing he said made her back down from taking every sweet food she’d bought the day prior. Well, more like he bought them for her, as she didn’t have a rupee to her name currently.

Money was one of her concerns. She crossed her fingers that somehow the castle’s treasury, which was deep underground, had remained unscratched. Otherwise, the plans for rebuilding the castle and it’s town would never be able to take place.

She pondered over this and many other thoughts as she cleansed herself in the manor’s bath house, although she kept getting distracted by a certain blonde haired man. Link waited patiently outside to have his turn, but there were tiny gaps in the wood and even though he gave the structure his back, every time she moved and saw a sliver of him, she got nervous.

Truthfully, part of her wanted him to peek and see her in this state. Maybe that would seduce him and he’d jump in to help her bathe. Or other things. Since when had she become so perverted?  She reasoned with herself that it wasn’t her fault. Her knight was much too pretty. It was his fault. Her other half was shy, as she’s never been seen in such state of undress by any man before. Only her maids had seen her as they assisted her for special events, and they didn’t seem to pay much attention or care at all.

At times like these, she wondered if she was attractive at all. She liked to think she was, after all there were countless songs written about her beauty. But those who wrote them had never seen underneath her fabrics, so she never believed in them. She would find out with time, she guessed.

After drying and getting dressed, she stepped out to allow her knight to wash. She sat nearby, giving him the privacy she hadn’t granted before, and waited patiently. When he was done and clothed, they walked together back into the manor to say goodbye. She spoke with Impa about their route and what she should tell the leaders of the other races, while Link headed out to the nearest stable to get them horses for their extensive trip.

When he returned, he busied himself by strapping their belongings to their horses as Zelda was surrounded by the village people, who gifted her even more sweets after noticing her love for them. She accepted them all and crammed them into her gear bag, where they barely fit. She was particularly excited about the huge amount of fruitcakes she now possessed. She would get fat and ugly, but she would do so happily if it was because of fruitcakes.

The children now showed up to say goodbye to them. Well, to Link, who played with them every morning. They yelled and cheered his name and Hero title, and asked over and over again for him to show them how to wield a sword. He promised them all a lesson when he returned. They seemed happy.

With happy smiles on their faces, they left the Village, slowly riding down the Sahasra Slope. It was a lovely sunny day. It gave her hope to see such peace. Maybe now, even with Impa’s eerie warnings, her and her knight could finally forget their burdens for a while.

They had planned on going to Zora’s Domain first, so she could finally pay her respects to the Zora Princess and hopefully visit Vah Ruta. She was nervous, but was keeping it to herself, not wanting Link to worry. She had many worries in her mind. About what Impa said, and what she should say too. Surely the Zora would remember her, so there wouldn’t be much problem about her identity. In other cities, she wouldn’t be accepted as easily. She didn’t have much to show that she was indeed Princess Zelda from a century ago, so she only hoped the people trusted in her and her Knight’s words.

They rode silently, and in about two hours they reached the road at the bottom of the Slope, near Lanayru Wetlands. Link slowed down his horse and dismounted, and she did the same, watching him searching through her immense sweets collection for a fruitcake for her. She ate that while Link ate a few apples wordlessly. It amazed her how comfortable she was with him now, even with his silence. It used to irk her before, but now she welcomed it.

“Link, can we cross to Goponga Island? Or have the bridges been destroyed since then?” She asked him, looking out curiously at the Wetlands. She really liked the little village in the island, although she didn’t visit it often in the past.

“We can cross,” he replied kindly. “I’ll ride ahead.”

At her nod, they mounted their horses and made their way to the islands. He pulled out his sword, which indicated that there might be monsters ahead. That’s probably why he’d wanted to lead. Luckily, there was nothing more than a couple of electric keese in their way, which Link dispatched easily with a swing of his sword. At the glint of the Master Sword, it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn’t heard the sword speak to her at all in these last few days. Maybe that was the result of her power fading.

Approaching the small archipelago, her heart sank. Not even the stable remained. Crossing the bridge to the main island, noticing that there was nothing left, she felt her chest tighten painfully. So many people had died, so many homes and families had been destroyed. She would never get any of it back, no matter how much she rebuilt. She covered her face with both hands, trying desperately not to cry. She had to be strong, to be a strong Queen.

Link dismounted his horse and went to her, pulling her hands from her face and helping her down. He hugged her to him, not needing to say anything because his embrace alone soothed her. She clung to his chest and didn’t say anything either. He would know what she felt without her having to explain, she knew.

When she calmed down, she began walking around, trying to remember how it all used to look. Her memory failed her however, as she’d scarcely visited the place before. “I can’t even remember what this village was like… I know the population was high here. Many liked to live among the waters.”

Link followed her as she explored, holding her hand to continue providing support. She appreciated him so much. He was her pillar, her strength, her will. She tightened her hold around his fingers.

“I suppose we should keep moving,” she sighed, taking one last look at the ruins of Goponga Island Village. “There’s no point in being sad about it now. I just need to rebuild it and hopefully one day it’ll return to its former splendor.”

With that, they resumed their ride towards the Domain. Link kept going ahead, worried about monsters. None came, however, much to his relief. The path to the Zora’s was usually littered with lizalfos and octoroks, but there were none this time.

“It seems Ganon’s defeat took care of all of them,” he said absentmindedly, not really meaning to say it out loud it seemed.

“Them?”

“The monsters,” he clarified.

“Oh. That’s good. Maybe the roads are back to being safe again. That’ll be good for trade.”

Night was fast approaching, but they were so close to the Domain by now that they decided to keep going. At the absence of a stable, they tied their horses to a tree before crossing the Great Zora Bridge. Upon their arrival, the guards informed them that the King was currently busy, and they were assigned sleeping accommodations. Link was to sleep at the Inn while the Princess was given the hidden room at the back of it, which was usually reserved for the comfort and privacy of other race’s royalty.

The Zora’s seemed to have incredible trust in Link. He’d told them she was the Princess of Hyrule, and no one seemed to doubt his words. Not even those who didn’t remember her. Instead, they didn’t even question him, and greeted her with all the grandeur they thought a Princess deserved. A bit too much, if she was honest. They’d insisted she toured the Domain, as it looked best at night. So she’d done that for a while and Link followed the group closely, talking with one of the guards who he apparently was friends with.

When she decided to retire for the night, she had to argue with Link a little, as he refused to sleep and pretended to guard her door the entire night. She told him not to be silly, that they were safe here surrounded by very capable Zora guards. She’d wished he could sleep in her room, but that would be seen badly and she’d agreed to behave.

She managed to fall asleep, thankfully, but was woken up by the weight of another body on her bed a few hours later. She smiled and opened her eyes to gaze into the cerulean orbs she loved. He’d sat next to her and was now tucking her hair adorably behind her ears.

“Sorry if I woke you,” he whispered, kissing her gently on her forehead. “I wanted to make sure you could sleep.”

She shook her head, “I’m glad you came.” She then pulled him to her by the nape, wanting to feel his lovely lips on hers. He cut the kiss short, which made her whine. “Come back here.”

He pecked her lips but kept himself from doing more. “It’s already inappropriate that I’m in your room this late.”

She pouted like a child, but she understood, so she rose to steal one last kiss from him and bid him good night. He was still beside her when she fell asleep again.

* * *

As expected, she didn’t sleep very well, but she was starting to get used to that by now, so she only entertained herself during the night in other ways. Like trying on the dresses she’d been provided. And thinking about Link. Mostly the latter.

The following morning, she chose to wear one of those dresses that were stored in the room’s dresser. The materials they were crafted from were ideal for the humidity. The dress wouldn’t cling to her skin awkwardly if wet. It was beautiful too, white, long and flowy, adorned with little chains and the typical Zora jewelry. It reminded her a bit of her prayer gown. This one had straps though, albeit thin, but that meant it wouldn’t threaten to fall off like her prayer gown did with the weight of the water.

Stepping out of the room, the first thing she did was look for Link, of course. She found him speaking to a very tall Zoran male, just outside the Inn. He looked vaguely familiar. Looking at his face, she suddenly recalled; that’s Prince Sidon! She had met him as a child, when she visited the Domain to recruit Mipha.

She approached them excitedly, happy to see a familiar face.

“Link, I hope you brought that armor that I gave you. I’m hoping we can—” The Prince stopped mid-sentence as he saw her. “Princess Zelda! You look… exactly the same, I think. I can’t really remember. Remarkable!”

She giggled, “you certainly have changed a lot,” she teased, gesturing to his tall frame that towered over hers. She was tiny next to him. But so was Link, so she didn’t feel so small after all.

“Just like Link here!” He spoke very loudly, and was very excited about everything, it seemed. “Has he told you that we’re close friends? He’s like, the best Hylian ever! He’s so awesome, wouldn’t you agree?”

Zelda met Link’s embarrassed gaze and laughed, but the Zora Prince was definitely right. “Absolutely, the best!”

* * *

After a while of praising Link, the Prince resumed the conversation he was previously having with him. “I was just telling Link that we should swim up to that Lynel up there.” He pointed to the top of Polymus Mountain and then spoke to him. “Did you bring the armor? You can show me how you defeat them so easily. I think it’s time.”

Link stared at him questioningly, knowing full well Zora’s were weak to shock arrows, which were the ones that particular Lynel would always carry.

“Oh, I found me some exquisite rubber armor that fits me, although a bit uncomfortably. I am completely prepared to face the beast,” the Prince answered his thoughts with a pose, noticing the Knight’s furrowed brows.

Link smiled and nodded his head.

“Well go on and change then. I’d like to try it right now!” Sidon said much too loudly, gesturing excitedly with closed fists. “I’m sure the Princess has business to attend to anyway, she won’t need you for a few hours.”

Zelda giggled, “True. You should go have some fun, Link. I’ll be safe here, you know that,” she added in encouragement. She knew she was keeping her Knight to herself too much, and he probably missed the thrills of a good fight.

After looking her in the eyes for confirmation, he quickly changed at the Inn nearby and met the Prince and Princess who spoke amicably about the King.

“The King is ready for you, he’s been waiting for you to wake since the early morning. I’m sure my father won’t give you a hard time. Oh here he is!” He yelled as Link returned. “Crazy about this one, she was. My sister,” Sidon pointed out as Link approached him. “It’s a true shame that they never got to marry. You could be my brother in law!”

Zelda’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, noticed only by Link, but she quickly recovered her composure. She said nothing to the Prince’s comment. Fortunately, Sidon seemed too distracted by Link’s appearance to notice her silence.

“My sister knew you well, she made that to fit you perfectly!” He studied, squinting. “Just how _close_ were you two?”

Link’s cheeks heated at the implied meaning of his question, and he noticed his Princess shift uncomfortably beside him. He would have to talk to her later, to clear things up. Sidon really wasn’t helping him right now.

“She measured me.” Link clarified quickly, opting to use his voice to hopefully calm his Princess’ uneasiness. Looking at her, it didn’t seem to work.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Well, gentlemen, I will leave you to your business and attend mine.” She bowed her head swiftly at the Prince before departing. “Do be safe, both of you.” She said the last part looking directly at him with a sweet smile, although it didn’t meet her eyes. Link let out a sigh of relief, at least she didn’t seem angry.

“Well, let’s get going, Master Link.” Sidon threw on the rubber armor, which looked quite funny on him, and lead the way up the mountain, talking excitedly all the way there and complimenting Link on his ability to swim up the waterfalls. He asked the Knight multiple questions about his way to approach such a fearsome beast.

Link was happy with the idea. He wanted to take the Lynel down anyway, knowing that it had returned. He hoped that now, with no apparent blood moon, there would be no further Lynel problems in the Domain.

Link explained how he just faced them head on, arrow prepared to stun them by shooting them in the face. He then told the Prince that his strategy was successful due to mastering dodging. After learning that information, the Zora Prince decided that the lesson would be focused on that particular skill.

Upon arriving at the peak of the mountain, they spent about two hours taunting the Lynel and making it charge at them time and time again, so Sidon could practice jumping away at the right time. The beast was so annoyed after a while of this that it decided to just ignore them. Link and Sidon shrugged at each other when the Lynel gave them it’s back and Link took the chance to end the beast’s annoyed misery. Then they made their way down the mountain to return to the Domain.

After he and Sidon parted ways, Link crossed the bridge to their horses to check up on them and feed them. They were a little restless, but after a little soothing, they calmed down. He hoped he wouldn’t have to leave them here another night. When he was done, he returned to the Domain to look for Zelda. He found her still discussing matters with the King, who greeted him kindly as he noticed his arrival.

“Master Link! It’s so good to see you.” The King smiled at him warmly. “I hoped to see you earlier, but it seemed my son stole you away before I could. Did he learn anything?”

“He was successful in all I showed him.” Link replied proudly, feeling like a good teacher. He stood next to Zelda, who gave him a forced smile in greeting. He was immediately concerned.

“The King has given me his support and is ready to swear alliance to the crown once more, should I take my post again.” She informed him, looking like she was pleased with that, but she still held sadness behind her eyes. “We will need funds for rebuilding, should we choose to, and—”

“I will happily provide, for the wellbeing of Hyrule.” King Dorephan finished for her.  “I’m sure the leaders of the other races will help as well. It is absolutely necessary for you to take the Kingdom again, Princess. I know you have doubts, but Hyrule needs to be unified once more. There’s no one better for the spot, as proven by what you did to protect all of us.”

“Thank you,” Zelda sighed, accepting her fate. “I just hope I can be a good Queen.”

“You’ll be an excellent Queen, my Princess,” Link surprised her by saying, sending to her all the encouragement in the world through his eyes, wanting to ease whatever worried her.

“Agreed,” the King chimed in.

“Thank you,” Zelda bowed, “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

Zelda and Link walked around the Domain for a while. She was amazed by its beauty and appalled at how it hadn’t changed at all in 100 years. She told him, as they walked, how she wanted to stay for another night. She hadn’t had the chance to visit Vah Ruta, as the King didn’t quite approve of the idea yet.

She explicated further when he looked at her questioningly. “When I mentioned wanting to visit the Divine Beast, his advisor, or whatever he is, _reminded_ him that Ruta was a sacred place and that I would defile it if I visited it,” she told him somberly, her eyes dropping to the floor.

“Why would he say that?!” He was angry, and ready to go argue with who could only be Muzu.

“It _was_ my fault that she died. I understand.”

“No it wasn’t.”

She sighed. “I’ll try again tomorrow.” He saw her open her mouth and close it, uncertain. He held her hand to encourage her to be open to him. She took a deep breath. “Link, can I ask you something?” she asked shyly, looking at him to see if he would nod. He did. “How was your relationship with her?”

He of course knew who she meant, so he replied quickly and honestly to hopefully erase all doubts form her mind. “We were close friends since we were children.”

“It does fit you very well,” she remarked, giving him a look over. He wasn’t sure if it was meant as a compliment. “You were going to marry?”

“ _She_ hoped to marry me one day,” Link explained, putting emphasis on the ‘she’ to hopefully shorten the conversation.

She nodded, as if understanding. “When did she propose?” Zelda clearly knew the customs of the Zora quite well.

“She… didn’t get the chance to. The armor was given to me by the Prince, after.”

Zelda looked at him wide eyed, bringing her hands to her face. “Oh Goddesses, I’m so, so sorry Link.” She suddenly broke down in tears, holding onto the bridge’s railing so tightly her knuckles paled. Link pried her fingers from the metal, so she wouldn’t hurt herself, and let her hands tighten around his instead. “I let her die, I let all of you die! I’m so sorry, I’m such a failure…”

The Hero soothed her sweetly, pulling her body to his in an embrace, hating seeing her cry. Damned be the protocols and damned be anyone that was looking and criticizing. “You saved Hyrule, Princess. You saved everyone.” He continued whispering soothing words to her, letting her know how it was thanks to her sacrifice that anyone remained.

“It’s my fault she’s gone, Link, and now you can’t be together,” she cried. “I’m so sorry.”

“We wouldn’t have been regardless. My heart was elsewhere.”

Zelda understood what he meant, but it still hurt to think about the Princess’s death. She continued to cry on his shoulder until her Knight decided she’d had enough, and dragged her away from the prying eyes of the Zora. At the Inn, he pushed the wall that concealed her room, forcing it to open. He unceremoniously yanked his Princess inside, and as soon as the door was closed behind them, he crushed his lips to hers.

He needed it as much as she did. The feeling that overcame him as he watched her cry made him want to show her how much she meant to him, how much he belonged to her, how loved and perfect and powerful she was. He wanted her to understand that she wasn’t who she saw herself as. Not being the best with words, he conveyed everything in that kiss, and Zelda reciprocated with the same intensity.

They fumbled their way to the bed unconsciously, and promptly fell into it, Link on top of his Princess. He paused his kisses to study her beautiful face and was pleased to see her sorrow replaced by… other things. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes wide and expectant and absolutely distracting him by staring back and forth between his eyes and lips. She licked her luscious lips and immediately his thoughts dissipated. Instead, his body reacted by kissing her once more and grabbing her by the waist to move her up the bed to a more comfortable spot. There, he lay between her lovely parted legs and began trailing kisses along her jaw, down to her neck and finally her exposed collar bones. He suddenly loved the Zora-styled dress she wore for all the skin it exposed.

The Princess kept making the loveliest of sounds, which encouraged him to lick, nip and kiss every bit of skin he could access. She pulled at his hair, pulled at his armor, scratched at his arms, her body encouraging him. Link met her mouth again, slow and sweet this time, to put an end to what was happening, as he didn’t think they should go any further. However, her tongue moved inside his mouth so invitingly that he let out a groan of pleasure, and in an instant, he changed his mind.

He didn’t know where the courage came from, but all he wanted was to make her happy, so before he could think it too much, the words escaped from his lips. “I’d love to touch you.” He whispered. He stopped kissing her to gauge her reaction and study her response, and at her eager nod, he let his hands wander. He didn’t want to push his Princess into anything because of the incredible lust he felt for her, but he wanted to make her feel good and loved, and forget her regrets.

Zelda was more than eager, not knowing much about what he would do, but knowing exactly where she needed his touch at that moment. Her hand guided his along the hem of her dress, which had found its place around her hips after being hitched up by her spread legs and the man that lay between them. However she paused, removing her hand from his wrist.

“W-wait.”

Link immediately backed off.

“Take it off.”

He had completely forgotten he was still wearing Mipha’s armor. Of course that would make her uncomfortable. He took it off in record time. The armor ended up bundled in a corner of the room, thrown away, forgotten. He remained in his underclothes.

Sitting next to her, not knowing if they should continue where they left off, he smiled at her and caressed her face sweetly. However, she took his hand and guided it back to where it was, giving him the permission to continue, as if able to read his thoughts. Wanting to tease her a little, he began touching her legs instead as he accommodated himself to lie next to her. His hand traveled up and down her leg, but she impatiently guided him again to where she wanted him. She whined when he gingerly touched her where no man had touched before, over her undergarments, making her squirm in a pleasure familiar only to her and her lone nights.

He kissed her as his fingers hooked on her underwear and slowly pulled them down, finally allowing his skin to touch hers. When he felt her softness and wetness directly, his head fell to her shoulder and his breath hitched up, being incredibly aroused by the feel of her. He could barely hold it together as he explored her there, not knowing what he was doing, but letting her sounds guide him as he finally found the spot that made her moan the loudest. He circled his fingers around that area, occasionally dipping his fingers into the wetness that pooled at her entrance to moisten his digits. He continued with that sweet torture, circling and applying pressure to her sensitive bud, while kissing and biting and licking her neck and ear. His arousal was nearly painful, but her pleasure was his own, and just by touching her he was quietly moaning just as often as she was loudly whimpering.

Zelda found his lips in urgency as she felt the tightening in her core intensify, and finally the release of the tension course through her body. He swallowed her moans and sweet whisperings of his name as he kissed her and slowed down his movements to let her recover from the intensity of her release. It had been so strong that his fingers were soaked and her legs kept shaking even after it was done.

After the moment passed, Link held his Princess tightly to him, a small smile adorning his lips. Zelda remained quiet, feeling sated and happy, yet also embarrassed at what she had allowed her Knight to do to her. She was thinking about what she could do for him, but before she decided, sleep crept up on her. Link watched her as she fell asleep, admiring the beautiful flush that covered her face. She looked so calm and peaceful, all the worries gone from her. It seemed he had found the perfect way to make her forget the sadness of their past. He would help her gladly this way, if she ever allowed him the luxury again.


	4. Vah Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Link gets attacked by a fearsome Princess.

Chapter 4: Vah Ruta

She woke up to a cold, empty bed. Recalling the night’s events, she’d expected Link to be by her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Panicking a little, she got up, straightened her skirts and went outside to find him. He wasn’t guarding her door, or at the Inn, or anywhere in the Domain as far as she could see. Maybe she had pushed him beyond his comfort. She had ruined it.

Trying to collect herself, she returned to her room to get herself presentable to have a talk with the King about Vah Ruta. She shouldn’t freak out, she told herself. Link was probably off doing something with Sidon, he would come back. She bathed and changed into a more formal looking dress. It was very similar to the last one, but this one had long sleeves and was silver in color. She wondered who made these beautiful garments –she would like to reward them.

Walking up the stairs to the King, she could hear raised voices, and amongst them the voice of her Hero. So that’s where he was. She halted by the middle of the stairs to listen, remaining unseen.

“—solutely no reason for her to even go up there. You already took care of everything. Why defile the memory of the Princess?”

“And why would that defile her memory?”

“It would be like the murderer attending the funeral of their victim!”

“Muzu, Ganon killed Mipha. _Ganon_ killed all of us.” Link’s voice was downright scary. She’d never heard him like that.

“Because of her!”

“She’s the reason any of you are alive! Who could have expected Ganon to send his blights to the Divine Beasts? They had no chance regardless!”

“Are you claiming my daughter wasn’t strong enough to defeat such beasts?!”

“They were taken by surprise. We all were. We _all_ died.”

“Look, I trust you, because of our Princess, but she—”

She’d heard enough. Storming up the last few stairs that remained, she walked straight into the room, arms crossed. She forgot about expected proper royal behavior. She didn’t even bow to the King. “I’m sorry! I am so, so sorry for your loss. We all lost people we loved that day. I lost my father, everyone that lived in the castle, everyone in Castle Town, everyone everywhere! I’m sorry I couldn’t awaken my powers in time, and I’ve suffered for it for a century! I lost everyone I loved. You just lost one person, and I am devastated that it was your daughter, but I did my best. I’m sure she wouldn’t be proud of any of this right now. She died protecting her people, just like all the champions, and I know she’s proud of it. Proud that you all got a chance to live!”

No one interrupted the Princess’s rant. They all seemed to be stunned at her sudden outburst. When she was done, she apologized for her outburst, calmly. “And I’m sorry for the way I’ve addressed you today. I hope you will forgive me for this as well someday.”

After a pregnant silence, the King spoke in an ashamed voice. “There truly isn’t anything to forgive. I apologize to you for the rudeness of my council. This wasn’t something I intended.”

She wanted to say that it was alright, that she deserved it, but Links reassuring eyes on hers quieted her negative thoughts.

“I would like to take the chance to hear your side of the story, if you would be so kind.” The King requested kindly, offering her a smile. “I’m sure the tale of Mipha’s braveness will put many a mind to rest.”

And so Zelda spent the next few hours talking about the Zora Princess. About her golden heart and love for her citizens. About her love for helping. About her love for healing. She told them how they had become friends during the course of their time as champions. She also told them about that last day, how Mipha was trying to help her awaken her powers out of the kindness of her heart, and how she bravely faced her destiny, determined to defeat Calamity Ganon, and protect her loved ones. The Princess was nothing but admirable, everything that Zelda had hoped to be.

“If I may ask, what was it that finally awoke your powers?” King Dorephan asked when she finished her tale.

Zelda smiled shyly, her eyes to the floor. She hadn’t said this out loud to anyone. Acutely aware of her Knight’s presence beside her, and raising her gaze to the King’s, she confessed, “Link was going to die.”

“And that triggered it? Why?” Dorephan pressed, curious.

“Because I loved him,” her eyes watered but she kept her gaze steady. She felt eyes on her, very familiar eyes. “And yet, even with the power, I wasn’t able to save him. He died in my arms.” She lowered her vison then, unable to hold the wetness that silently crawled down her cheeks. “He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the research I conducted along with the Sheikah on the Shrine of Resurrection. The process took a hundred years.”

The King looked miserable as he nodded in assessment. He was staring at her with pity in his eyes. “Mipha loved him too.” He cleared his throat. “I will allow you to visit Ruta, for whatever it is you need to. Thank you for sharing your story, and for telling me about my daughter. I’m sure she’s proud of you, both of you.”

She nodded gratefully, clasping her hands to her chest and bowing with a cheerless ‘thank you.’

* * *

His Princess looked woeful as they left the throne room. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn’t sure how, so he just walked close to her to provide her company. His own mind was flooded with thoughts. He could hear her saying that phrase over and over again in his head. He already knew how she felt, but it was a different thing entirely to hear her say it, even more so in front of a court of people. Well, it was a very small group of people, but still.

Sidon hadn’t attended. He wondered why, knowing his presence could have made the entire argument less heated. He seemed to not enjoy politics. Perhaps it was better that he hadn’t been there. Link wasn’t sure what the Prince would think of his and Zelda’s relationship. She had used past tense, which either meant she was still trying to keep their feelings private, or she really didn’t feel that way anymore. Regardless, he hoped the King and his council had understood it was a past thing, so they could remain in secrecy like Impa advised. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin his Princess’s image. He knew he was unworthy of her, and everyone would see it.

She interrupted his thoughts with a question he didn’t quite catch, so he waited for her to repeat it.

“The Sheikah Slate, Link, do you have it?” Her voice sounded so forlorn, he wished he could take all her sadness away.

He didn’t respond, too lost in thought, so she reached out around him to find the Slate strapped to his belt on the other side of his hip.

“You mentioned this could teleport us places. How does it work?” She waited patiently for him to tell her.

“It can take us to Shrines and the Divine Beasts. You just select it on the map and it takes you there.”

“That easy?”

He nodded. “If the travel gate is open.”

“Sheikah technology truly is wonderful,” she appraised, a small smile forming on her lips. “Can it take us both?”

“I really don’t know,” he shrugged. “Never tried.”

“Want to try now?”

“Sure.”

She found the map. “Maybe you should hold the Slate too,” she suggested, blushing a little as his hands wrapped around hers, holding the Slate together.

She selected Ruta, and suddenly she was immaterializing, alone.

Well, that didn’t work. He ran towards the beast, climbing and swimming towards it in record time. He didn’t know if it was safe up there for her to be left alone. He was pleased to see her perfectly fine, looking at the main chamber as if it was the first time she was there. She spotted him and laughed a little, probably because of how out of breath he was, and wet.

“Let’s not try teleporting again,” she said between giggles.

Together, they explored the entire space. It was completely empty of monsters or malice, exactly how it was before the Calamity. Carcasses of guardians were found here and there, but they were not animated.

After exploring, she activated the Main Control Unit with the Slate, and cheered happily when it responded. She seemed to have forgotten how she had been feeling, much to his happiness. He loved this side of her. She was so smart and curious and fascinated by everything. It was quite charming, at least while she wasn’t trying to shove live frogs down his throat.

“It seems to be in top notch condition. We could even assign a new pilot, only for emergencies of course. It could certainly help the Zora’s with their water reserves. Should I suggest that?” She looked at him keenly.

“It’s a good idea, however I don’t think the Zora would want to risk someone else.” He liked how she kept asking for his opinions on these matters.

She nodded in agreement. “True. Well, we should get going, I don’t want to take advantage of their hospitality. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with Ruta. I’ll visit again later on to see about the pilot.”

* * *

It took them nearly no time to arrive back at the Domain, as Link used his paraglider to transport them to the city from Ruta’s plateau. She had been half scared to death when they’d jumped, and clung to Link so tightly she thought she might leave marks, but he’d landed them safely in the middle of the Great Zora Bridge, and she mentally scolded herself for being scared. Of course Link wouldn’t put her in danger.

Arriving at her room to pack, last night’s events suddenly returned to her and she froze in place. Link began packing her belongings, looking at her curiously, probably wondering what was up with her. She knew her flush would betray her, so she quickly snapped out of it and helped him pack, keeping her back to him as much as she could.

“Are you alright?” She heard him ask quietly and he kept packing.

“Yeah, just… Upset, I suppose,” she _was_ upset about the whole Mipha thing, and the memory of Link dying in her arms was way too fresh in her mind again, but she didn’t want to bring it up. However, that was a way better topic than the actual reason why she’d turned as pink as a hearty radish.

Link kept quiet.

She took out one of the Sheikah outfits that Impa had gifted her, but it didn’t look too comfortable for travelling. Link, seemingly being a mind reader, handed her clothes of his, as wordlessly as always. She changed into them while he turned around to give her privacy. The shirt and trousers he lent her fit her well, which wasn’t surprising as they were pretty much the same height. The trousers were a bit tight around her hips, and the shirt a tad loose around her waist, but it was comfortable. Link’s flush at seeing her in his clothes let her know she looked alright.

When they were done and ready to leave, he pulled her by the arm and lifted her chin with a hand. Studying her face, he seemed to read her thoughts again and figure out the exact reason for her abrupt embarrassment. He smiled at her beautifully, immediately calming her worries and letting her know there was nothing to be mortified about.

“Can you read my mind or something?” She asked shyly, getting lost in his stunning orbs.

He shrugged and pressed his warm lips to her forehead.

“Thank you. For standing up for me, and for… last night,” she said, avoiding his gaze in shame.

“It is my pleasure.”

How was she supposed to not fall for this man?

They returned to the throne room, to say goodbye to King Dorephan, who insisted they stay for lunch, which they did. During lunch they spoke to Prince Sidon, who revealed he had been collecting the shock arrows left behind by the Lynel he and Link had taken care of the day before. He let them know he was glad that all worked out, and he wished Zelda the best in her future reign. Before they finally left, the Prince took Link aside and told him something that made Link redder than she’d ever seen him. She would ask what that was about later. Link bought some fish, to avoid fishing or hunting during their next journey, and with that they left, leaving behind the beautiful blue city and its giant protector.

* * *

“Link.”

The Knight looked back at his Princess, who walked a few paces behind him. They had decided to walk along the beautiful path that led out of Zora’s Domain instead of riding, as the Princess believed it was far too beautiful to rush past it in horseback, since it was daytime. Link pulled his horse along by the reins as Zelda’s led hers.

She was looking at him strangely, at least in the sense that she’d never looked at him that way before. Her pupils were dilated, and her cheeks were lovely and pink. He gulped audibly as he followed her stare, which went all the way from his feet to his face, and back again.

“Princess?”

“Can we go back?” She asked, not stopping her wandering all over his body.

Link suppressed a smug smile. He liked the attention his Princess’ eyes were giving him. “We’re almost to the nearest stable, Princess.” Whatever was going through her mind puzzled him. They were nearing Inogo Bridge, and would only need to ride for an hour to arrive at Foothill Stable. He couldn’t see why she would want to go back to the Domain.

“Not there. Just – privacy. I want – I need, privacy.” Zelda explained with a slight begging tone to her voice. It seemed she couldn’t find the words to what she really wanted to say. Or maybe she just couldn’t think straight. “I saw… There was—a cave, let’s go there.”

They had passed said cave about half an hour ago. Link didn’t understand what was going on, but of course he couldn’t say no to his Zelda. So, reluctantly, he followed her as she mounted her horse and hurried it back to the cave.

As they arrived, she quickly tied the horse to a sign that pointed the way to the Domain, and he did the same, not fully understanding the urgency, but hurrying up all the same. When they were done, she grabbed his hand and pulled her with him to the privacy that the cave provided, and promptly pushed him, hard, to the floor.

He grunted in pain, but the uncomfortable feeling on his backside at the harsh fall quickly faded into nonexistence as his Princess straddled his hips and kissed him desperately. There was a hunger in her that was never there before. She kissed him lavishly, deeply, her tongue taking full control of their kiss as she tasted every inch of his mouth, the sensation of her tongue moving so sensually against his causing him to grumble loudly.

What had sparked this, he had no idea, but he silently praised the Goddesses for it. He held her by the hips, his fingers tracing patterns as he worshiped the wideness of them. She began pulling at his tunic, momentarily bringing back his rational thinking. He grabbed at her hands to stop her, but she swatted his hands away.

“Take it off.” She demanded in a low, sultry voice. A direct command from his reason for living. As if he could refuse if it hadn’t been a command anyway. He speedily pulled the tunic over his head, revealing to her his toned yet scarred torso. He watched her reaction and only fell for her even more as she looked at him with nothing but adoration.

* * *

 

He had distracted her. The way he turned his head occasionally over his shoulder to look at her and smile, the way his back muscles strained against his Hylian tunic as he walked, how calm and collected he was –it was all so attractive. It didn’t help that she’d remembered how he touched her the previous night, how easily he made her come undone with just his fingers. How she wanted to feel that again, his rough hands touching her there. She wanted it again so bad. And she wanted to touch him, too. To thank him, to love him, to worship him. To forget.

She sat up on his hips to look at the gorgeous man lying underneath her, letting her hands wander through the hard, impressive muscles that lined his lean chest, and the scars that protecting her had left behind. They had all been because of her. For her.

The feeling that overcame her while looking at the evidence of how far he went to protect her made her want to kiss each and every one of his scars. She began to do just that, as she’d wanted to do since that day in the river. She started her descent on his lips, kissing him passionately once more, then moved down to his jaw, then his neck, then his collar bones. On his shoulders she found some of the worst ones. She kissed him there, too, revering his beautiful body with each touch.

His chest was speckled with all kinds of scars, some of which she could place. She remembered well where those guardians hurt her Knight on the day he gave his life for her. The biggest one lined the left side of his stomach. It was clearly from a burn, caused by a guardian’s laser. She kissed all of them lovingly, and when she finally returned her gaze to his, she almost melted. His eyes showed so much devotion that she felt like the Goddess herself.

She sat up again with a smile. “This is such a good view,” she whispered, not really meaning to say it out loud. She kissed him once more. “Link, I need—”

Her request was not-so-rudely interrupted by her Hero, who forcibly took control of the situation by using his incredible strength to shift their position as if she weighed nothing. Now on top of her, he looked even more glorious. Her hand traveled from his face to his lower abdomen, causing him to hiss, and her previous comment no longer made sense to her. “Okay, no. _This_ is the best view.”

Link began giving her the same sweet torture she gave him, by slowly kissing his way down her body, tasting every bit of exposed skin he could, although there wasn’t much. His hips unconsciously connected with hers, feeling her warmth for the first time with his nether regions, and her feeling his hardness against her core, eliciting a moan from both. A new hunger awoke in the Princess, and she promptly begged her Knight for more.

“Link, please…”

He just kept kissing, biting and licking her neck tenderly, waiting for her to ask him. To tell him exactly what it was she wanted. He would give her anything, do anything for her.

“Please…”

He supported his weight with one arm beside her head, while his free hand traveled from the nape of her neck to the inside of her thigh, where his fingers rubbed in circles near her most sensitive place. She squirmed deliciously under him, and his mouth began to water at the thought of tasting her. He blamed her sudden need on the troubles with the Zora, but he didn’t mind. Being able to distract her this way must have been his gift to him form the Goddesses, there was no other explanation.

Deciding to test the waters, he let his hand slide up until his fingers touched the tender flesh that hid between her wonderful strong legs, and she let out a surprised gasp followed by a sigh of relief as if that was what she had been begging for since the beginning. His hand snaked up to the hem of her trousers and undergarments, which he tugged down together, the lovely woman under him kindly lifting her hips to aid him in their removal.

Having her exposed to him this way, he looked appreciatively at the beauty he saw within, and rapidly got to work, finding her sensitive bud quickly and rubbing his thumb against it as his other fingers caressed the rest of her. Zelda’s breath was uncontrolled and haggard, moans began leaving her lips in rapid succession, and the wetness his fingers appreciated became slicker and more present.

Unable to help himself, he brought his fingers to his mouth and almost lost himself there and then. She tasted so good. With a hungry groan, he lowered his face straight to the source and began lapping at her sweet nectar, paying special attention to the sensitivity between her folds.

The Princess nearly yelled in surprise, and then definitely yelled some at the incredible, tremendous feeling of his tongue pleasuring her. He didn’t even give her time to feel embarrassment at the action. His mouth was so good on her that it only took a minute for her to unravel on his tongue, her hips moving uncontrollably as she came, her Knight holding her hips down with one arm as he pushed her even further by entering her with a finger. She let extasy take her over as she screamed his name.

Satisfied with his work, Link happily licked his lips clean of her wonderful taste and kissed up her navel, pulling up her shirt slowly, determined to see all of her, if she’d allow. However, quicker than he could process, she started fumbling with his belt, wanting to take it off and being unable to. Link hesitated and placed his hands over hers, questioning her intentions.

“Let me.” She commanded once more, locking her gaze with his as she finally undid his belt. “Take them off.”

He did as he was bid, standing up to be able to remove his trousers easily. Zelda’s eyes widened at the impressiveness of him, and she knelt before her Knight, dangerously close.

Link couldn’t handle the indecency of this act; a Princess kneeling before a lowly Knight, but before he could protest, the Princess’ curiosity and hunger for him had made her lick her lips in a way that suggested more, and soon he was entranced by the way her mouth opened as her hand stroked him and held him in place so she could have a taste, too.

Her lips planted open mouthed kisses along his arousal, and her tongue circled his tip carefully, taking her time to explore the wonderful man that stood before her and burn every reaction into her memory. Quickly learning what made him twitch and tighten his hold on her hair, she took him into her mouth and pleasured him like he had done for her. When her name fell from his lips, she shivered in pleasure. She didn’t know hearing her name in his voice could have such effects.

Much like how it was with her to her Knight, his pleasure was hers, and she felt incredibly good as she made him tremble and hiss and moan. She couldn’t stop once she started, his taste consuming her and encouraging her as much as his sounds were. She didn’t stop until he was spent, not wasting a drop of what he gave her.

Before he could even begin regretting any of it, she warned him, looking up at him from her position before him with admiring eyes. “Don’t even think about it, Link. I know how you are.” With a lovely smile, she let him help her up and pressed her lips to his before he could protest.

Her Knight’s cheeks flushed slightly, but he nodded in agreement as he handed her clothes to her. After dressing and helping her, he gathered the bedrolls he always strapped to his horse and laid them next to each other in the cave’s floor. He then built a small fire to keep them warm, and with his Princess in his arms, drifted off to the most peaceful sleep he’d had since his century long slumber.


	5. Goron City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they mess up.

Chapter 5: Goron City

-

She was the luckiest woman in the world. At least, that's how she felt at the moment. Looking at Link who was sleeping peacefully next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his head buried in her chest, she couldn't think of anything that could possibly be better than that.

It was incredible.  _He_  was incredible. To her, to everyone. He was much too good. What had she done to deserve him? She'd never know.

She hadn't forgotten –she knew this would end. Impa had hinted as much. She knew these happy days wouldn't last, and eventually she'd have to part from his side. She knew. But right now, it didn't matter. She was still the luckiest, for having the chance to share this time with him. For being gifted this cave, this hard floor, the dirt around them, the bugs that bit her. She was so unbelievably blessed.

She caressed his face lovingly, replaying last night's events over and over. How had he gotten so good at everything? Who had taught this man such wonderful things? She didn't even feel jealous of the women that might have come before her. Actually, she thanked them. Whoever taught him whatever that was he did with his mouth, deserved praise.

He stirred in his sleep and tightened his hold around her, making her smile. She wondered if what she'd done to him had felt good for him. It seemed like it, judging by how he reacted. Had it been as good as what he might have had before? She thought she should ask, not out of jealously, but just to improve her skills so she could do him as good as he did her. She would ask, she decided.

She tackled the curiosity head on when he woke. As he roasted them some fruit to break their fast, she asked, "Link, how did you become so good, at… that?" She hoped she understood what she meant without having to go into specifics.

He looked at her puzzled.

"You know, what you did…. To me, last night," she was already beginning to regret asking.

"Oh," he blushed. "I – I don't know. I'd never done that before."

"Really?" She looked at him incredulously. "I don't believe you."

"I didn't know what I was doing, I just did what felt right and repeated what you seemed to enjoy more," he confessed, scratching the back of his head.

She smiled at that and continued her questioning. "What about… other things?"

He shook his head, his blush worsening.

Well, this man truly is amazing. "You're just a natural at everything, aren't you?" She giggled a little, easing the awkwardness she had caused. "And before you ask, no, I've never done any of that before either. I improvised as well."

He seemed to like that, because the corners of his lips lifted, but he didn't comment on what she'd wanted to know to begin with.

"Did I… Did you enjoy what I did?" She asked shyly, looking away in nervousness.

He crawled towards her and held her face with both hands, looking her in the eyes. He kissed her then, for a long time, taking all the time in the world to worship her mouth. That mouth that had done wonders to his body. When they parted, he finally replied, although she'd understood what he meant already. "I loved it."

After eating their breakfast, they continued on their way to Goron City. Zelda again insisted on walking, snatching the Slate from Link's belt to take pictures of everything. They would take forever to get to Death Mountain at her pace, but she wasn't in a hurry. After all, their time together was limited. Might as well make the most of it.

It took them nearly six hours to arrive at Foothill Stable. They stopped there, Link being recognized by everyone, and her identity therefore being deduced. The Hyruleans there cheered at the news of the Calamity's end, and thanked them both for their sacrifices by cooking a ginormous meal for all to share. Zelda nibbled happily at the poultry curry their new friends so lovingly crafted for them, and Link shoveled down at least three portions. If everyone in Hyrule reacted this way about the news, retaking the throne would certainly be easy, the Princess believed.

By the time they were done, it was already dusk, so they decided to stay the night at the stable. They slept on the two beds at the back, which had curtains that could be drawn for privacy. They kept them open too look at each other as they drifted off to sleep. Although the Knight didn't sleep, really. He had more interesting things to do.

He watched Zelda sleep. She looked beautiful, her cheeks slightly pink as she dreamt of Goddesses-know-what, her hair covering the pillow in a golden blanket, her mouth curling up in a almost unnoticeable smile whenever his name would escape her luscious lips. She mumbled a lot in her sleep, he observed. His name had been the only thing she'd been saying, until her dreams seemed to turn much darker.

She wasn't saying his name anymore. Instead, mumbles that sounded very much like 'scared' and 'lonely' began reaching his ears, and he saw how her brows furrowed and her whole body responded to the nightmare. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled up into a ball. She looked so vulnerable, he wished he could take away her nightmares.

Too agonized of watching her suffer, he left his bed and joined her in hers. Dammed be anyone and their unwanted opinions. She immediately responded to his warmth, wrapping herself around him instead and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," he heard her whisper in his ear, before falling asleep again.

With her safely tucked in his arms, he could finally relent to sleep.

* * *

They left at sunrise the next day, leaving their horses at the stable. He made sure to buy plenty of fireproof elixirs for both. A few hours in, Zelda had stopped to take as many pictures of the lakes by the Maw of Death Mountain as would fit in the Slate. She expressed her desire to bathe in the springs, and he promised he'd take her to a few secret ponds he'd found along his travels. She was so enthusiastic though. Every time they walked past a hot spring she would squeal and ask if that was it. It never was. He was enjoying her excitement so much that he wondered if he should keep delaying their arrival at the springs. He didn't, though.

As they left Mendigo Pond behind, he pointed up at a small plateau in the mountain before them. "We have to climb up there."

She nodded eagerly, not even replying as she made her way to the short cliff and climbed it swiftly. Impressed, he followed.

"Aw, but these are so shallow!" She complained, spotting the springs first as she walked ahead.

"There's a deeper one at the back," he told her with a smile as he caught up to her.

She reached out for his hand as they made their way there. Sure enough, as he'd said, there was a lovely deep hot spring waiting for them, partially concealed by some larger rocks.

Without even thinking about it, she began unbuckling her belts and pulling her clothes off. He was momentarily unable to move, staring as she revealed her perfect creamy skin to him, but he snapped out of it and turned around. He heard her laugh.

"As if you haven't seen me nearly naked already," she joked. He heard the water shift as she entered the spring with a satisfied sigh. "Come on, your turn. And I  _will_  watch you undress."

Not sure if it was the boldness of his Princess that made him blush, or the heat, he began slowly taking off every article of clothing he had on. He liked teasing her, so he took his time to tease her with that too. He took off his shoes, one by one, patiently. Then undid his belts, and the scabbard of the Master Sword. He rested it against the rock closest to the pond. Then slowly removed his Hylian tunic, leaving the undershirt on.

"Hurry up!" She complained. He merely laughed.

He then took off his shirt, and watched her pupils dilate as she stared at him. She gave him nearly the same look she reserved for fruitcakes. When his trousers and underwear dropped to the ground, she stared shamelessly at what stood at attention between his legs. He dove in quickly into the spring to try and avoid having to explain his arousal. He didn't need to anyway.

"You like it when I look at you," she pointed out. She then laughed, "you're as red as a ruby!"

That didn't help with his reddening skin, so he just hid most of himself under the water, leaving only half his face to be seen.

"Oh, that reminds me. What was it Sidon told you before we left? You were more flustered than now, I'd say."

He had hoped she hadn't noticed. He didn't want to give her more worries. "I'm not sure you want to know,"

He had only made her even more curious with that, he could tell by her eyes. "Well, I do, so split!"

He hesitated for a moment, but spoke nonetheless. He couldn't refuse his Princess after all. "He said… he said he did me a favor and I owed him one," he told her, avoiding eye contact and wishing she'd just leave it there.

"What favor? Did something happen?"

He sighed. "The guards. Sidon heard them talking about… about us. That last night at the Domain. He made them keep quiet."

"Oh." Now it was her turn to flush. Alarmed, she asked, "they saw?"

"They heard."

"Oh Goddesses" she covered her embarrassed face with her hands. She had been loud, very loud. "We're doing a really bad job at this 'keeping us secret' thing, aren't we? Oh well. I don't even care, really. I wish I didn't have to hide anything."

"We have to be more careful," he told her seriously. "It doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Knight, Princess."

"Oh, Link, that's not what this is about at all."

"Impa said—"

"What she wanted you to hear. She played on your insecurities. But that wasn't the reason."

Slightly hurt by the news, he waited for her to explain further, but she didn't, so he asked. "Will you tell me?"

"Not now," she replied with a sigh. "Let's leave the bad news for later. Now I just want to be happy, and in your arms, so come here." She beckoned him to come near her with a smile.

As always, he bid her wishes. He sat closer to her and she proceeded to sit on his lap, her legs over his. The nakedness of their bodies was suddenly brought up back to the front of his mind, as his arms wrapped around her bare waist.

"This feels nice," he heard her whisper as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

His heart nearly gave out when he heard that. Of course he knew, he'd known all along. Hearing it, however, sent a jolt through his system. He had to tell himself to breathe to not die of shock right there. "I know," was all he could muster to say, his spoken language suddenly disappearing from his brain.

"I always will, no matter what, Link."

Her words made him the happiest man in the world. And also the most worried, because the tones she'd used in her confession not only held love and care behind them, but also the unmistakable sound of goodbye. He held on to her tighter.

* * *

They walked along the top of the plateau, at Link's suggestion. He'd told her that below the hot springs, there was usually an Igneo Talus that prevented many people from passing and making it to the town. She'd wanted to see it, out of sheer curiosity as she'd never seen one before, but Link shook his head vigorously, preferring not to risk rocks being thrown at her. They hiked along the mountain until they found themselves above the Southern Mine. From there, they paraglided to the Mine and where received by a group of friendly Gorons.

They all recognized Link, and proceeded to pat him heavily on the back. The poor Knight grimaced in pain at the last two pats, but said nothing. Zelda protected his back from then on by sticking close to him and holding on to the back of his tunic. He thanked her with a smile.

The Gorons abandoned their work at the Mine to escort them to the City, and Zelda laughed at how all they seemed to speak about was rock roast. After about an hour, at their arrival in the City she was instantly recognized by the Goron's Boss, and those that had accompanied them from the mine were all shocked to have been walking alongside the Princess of Hyrule herself.

Bludo, the Boss, received her with open arms, and didn't need much convincing at all for him to agree to pledge alliance to the crown. Zelda didn't even need to say anything, he began and ended the conversation himself. In less than half an hour, he'd agreed to reinstate previous trades, if the other lands agreed once the Kingdom reunited, and to send as many of his Gorons as necessary to aid in the reconstruction that was to take place soon. He also invited the pair to stay for the night, and requested they accompany him for dinner. He assured them they would not be served rock roast, as he was aware that Hylian teeth were weaker than Goron ones. He added that he'd ask Yunobo to escort them to Divine Beast Vah Rudania, while they waited for the food to be prepared.

Having a few hours to waste before dinner, Link took Zelda around the town, willing to buy her anything and everything she desired. She asked him about how he got so much money then, and he confessed his exploits at snow bowling. She made him promise that he'd take her there on their way to Rito Village.

They found Yunobo at the bridge on top of the town's gate. He was possibly the happiest Goron to meet the Princess. Zelda thanked him profusely for helping Link, and expressed how proud she was of Daruk's descendant. They followed the young Goron along the winding path to the Beast, and then Zelda teleported to it's gate using the Slate, because Link didn't like the idea of her climbing so close to lava even with her being a very capable climber.

As it was with Ruta, the Beast's interior was empty of monsters and Malice, and it activated normally when Zelda accessed it's controls through the Slate. Since Yunobo seemed so excited about the machinery, and he was Daruk's descendant, she offered to him the opportunity of becoming Rudania's new pilot. He said yes immediately, but they'd have to take it up to the Boss before formally appointing him.

Zelda teleported to the Shae Mo'sah Shrine, at Link's insistence that it would be safer, and made her way to the Boss to speak to him about Yunobo. He happily agreed, and they waited patiently for Yunobo and Link's return, to give them the news. However, they didn't arrive. Instead, a loud rumbling was heard from Death Mountain, and Rudania's loud roar threatened to deafen every living person around it.

In a moment of craziness and concern for her love, she teleported to the Divine Beast without thinking. Luckily, when she appeared at the Beast, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. However, her knight and Yunobo where nowhere to be seen, and the volcano seemed to be erupting.

She ran back to the exit, her fear becoming irrational, thinking if she should look for Link somewhere around the volcano. She knew putting herself in danger would only make things worse, so reluctantly, she teleported back to the city in the hopes that Link was there already. Maybe he'd paraglided down.

Arriving back, she looked around for any sings of him, and found none. She began panicking, so she started pacing back and forth in the bridges above the lava in the center of town to try and maintain control of her emotions. She ignored Bludo's concerned questions.

"Princess, are you alright?" Her knight's soft voice came from somewhere above her, almost to low to be heard, but she could pick out his words anywhere.

She looked at where his voice came from. He was walking along the Stolock Bridge with Yunobo, looking completely unscathed.

"Link!" She called from bellow, desperate to check him up close to make sure he was alright.

Noticing the tone of her voice, he quickly pulled out his paraglider to reach her faster. As soon as he landed on the ground below, she embraced him tightly and felt him do the same.

"I was so worried," she told him, her voice shaking a little. "I thought the worst—"

"There was nothing to worry about, my Zelda." He pulled away from her a little, so he could cup her face tenderly and look her in the eyes to reassure her.

"Good. I'm sorry I overreacted, I just… worry about you. You already…"

"Don't think about that," he shushed her sweetly. It was her fear of him dying again that made her panic like that, he knew.

He looked at her with so much love that she couldn't contain herself. She kissed him, right in front of everyone. Her actions surprised him, but he didn't hesitate. His arms wrapped strongly around her waist again as he kissed her back hungrily, as if she'd been the one in danger all along.

"Well now I understand why she nearly dug a hole through the bridge, goron."

They laughed at the Boss's remark as their lips parted, foreheads pressed together and arms not ready to let go just yet.

The Gorons that had gathered around them because of the commotion, clapped and cheered, making the couple blush and hide their flushed faces in each other's shoulders. Surrounded by "aww's" and "what a cute couple's" and "goron's!" and "congrats, little guy's," they let go of each other, realizing they'd done what Impa had insisted they didn't; they made their relationship public. And at that point in time, they didn't care.

* * *

"I hope to be woken like this every morning," the Princess sighed contently, having her Hero in her arms and currently nuzzling comfortably into her neck as he lay next to her

They were currently sharing a very uncomfortable rock bed at the Inn. Link had tried to provide them comfort by laying their bed rolls atop it, but they didn't help much. Zelda didn't mind, her Knight was soft enough.

"Anything for you, Princess." The Knight whispered in her ear, causing her to squirm at the tone of his voice and the ticklish feeling his breath caused there.

"Anything?" She questioned mischievously, raising a brow even though he couldn't see it. She was acutely aware of their lack of privacy, but like with many other things about her life lately, she didn't care one bit.

He lifted his gaze towards hers and nodded.

She smiled lovingly. "Tell me you love me."

Link smiled, and sat up next to his Princess, gently caressing her face. "I'd like to tell you more than that."

Zelda, who couldn't stop smiling when she was with him, nodded enthusiastically wanting to hear more of his voice and to hear him finally express his true feelings for her verbally. She held on to his free hand with both of hers as he tucked strands of her unruly hair behind her ears and spoke.

"I couldn't remember you for so long." He began, tracing small circles with his thumb on her cheek, his cerulean orbs never letting go of her emerald ones. "Even as I remembered some of our days together, I couldn't really remember  _you._ It messed with my head… it was very confusing. My brain didn't seem to agree with everything else. In my heart, in my body, in my soul… I knew you were important to me. I felt it in my bones when you spoke to me.  _The_  most important to me. And not just now, but always. I doesn't even make sense to me, but that's how it feels. I knew it since the moment I heard your voice when I woke up in the shrine."

He paused for a second, thinking his words thoroughly. "I knew I loved you even before I remembered who you were, Zelda." He concluded. "I don't remember much of anything from 100 years ago, but I never forgot how I've felt about you, not for a second. I've always loved you, and I always will."

Zelda just stared at him with watery eyes for what felt like a century. He gave her the time to process his words and wiped away the silent tears that sparsely left her eyes. Suddenly, she pulled his face to hers in a kiss that said more than a thousand words ever could. Her love, gratitude and admiration for her Knight was clear in every move of her lips on his.

Still, she told him verbally, just as he'd told her. "I love you so much, Link. So much."

There was nothing that could feel better than having his arms wrapping tightly around her.

* * *

"Do you mind if we take a little detour?" Her Knight asked her as they walked along the Ternio Trail on their way to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab.

They had left the scorching heat of Death Mountain the previous morning, and spent a night at the Foothill Stable, where they shared another meal with friendly Hyruleans –this time prepared by Link—and decided to visit Robbie at the Tech Lab before departing for Rito Village.

Currently, Zelda was admiring the Citadel's ruins. She had to admit, that even though the previously breathtaking building was destroyed, there was certain beauty at the way nature had retaken what belonged to it. Zooming in with the Slate's camera, she studied the changes dutifully. Trees had found fertile ground under the bricks and grown plentifully, weeds had somehow found nutriment between the bricks that they adhered to now, and animals had taken residence under the shade of what remained. She took many pictures.

Looking back at Link with curious eyes, she smiled and replied, "Where are you planning to take me, I wonder?"

He walked to her side and took the Slate from her hand, to point at what he wanted to show her on the map. "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Tarrey Town? That's new!" At his nod, she began running, too excited to explore the new town to wait.

He followed with a chuckle, and quickly reached her, grabbing her hand to guide her to the shortest route; paragliding from the cliff by the Dah Hesho Shrine. Arriving at their destination, he promptly grabbed her by the waist and jumped off into the abyss with her in toll, giving her quite the surprise, but she was never afraid anymore. Not in his arms.

When they landed in the cute -nearly-floating-island that housed the small Town, Link quickly introduced her to everybody: The Zora Kapson who managed the Inn, the Rito Fyson who sold the best arrows un Hyrule, the Goron Greyson and his son Pelison who sold gems from Goron City, the builder Hudson and his Gerudo wife Rhondson who now managed the clothing stall, the elders Monari and Moggs, and finally the merchant Granté. They all welcomed the Princess warmly, and let her know that she'd always have a place to stay in Tarrey Town.

He could see Zelda's expression become more and more confused the more people he introduced to her whose names ended with '-son,' and the relief flash across her eyes as he introduced the few that didn't share the similar naming. He explained to her later that it was due to Bolson Construction's policies, and she only grew more confused. The reasoning behind the names made no sense to her.

After promising to return at a later date, the pair left the happy little town, of course not before the Princess took many more pictures. They didn't stay the night at the Town's Inn because Zelda wanted privacy –Link already knew where she was going with that and gladly followed her to wherever little cave it was she wanted to hide in tonight. Needless to say, their night was quite eventful. The Princess learned quickly. Very quickly.

They spent their days like this, taking their time, admiring the land, exploring every nook and cranny they could find. They'd long abandoned the idea of riding, wanting to spent every minute possible close to each other, holding hands, wrapping arms comfortably around waists, chatting softly. She loved being able to stop anytime, anywhere. The freedom she had, like never before, invigorated her, filled her life and hope and ideas as to what the future of Hyrule should be.

She loved being able to hold her Knight's hand, to drag him along to her spontaneous adventures for research, to know that he was interested in every bit of boring history that fell from her mouth. Most of all, she loved all the nights spent with him, by him, encircled happily in his arms, feeling his warmth, listening to his heart beat against his chest, listening to his gentle raspy voice in her ear. Listening to him moan her name. Everything they'd gone through was worth it, for this. And likely also everything they were going to go through soon.

By now, probably all of Hyrule had heard about the lovely Princess from a century ago, and her love for her hero. Likely everyone knew about how crazy in love they were about each other, about how they traveled the land hand in hand, about how they would rebuild Hyrule together.

It was when Robbie and his wife didn't act surprised at all at their closeness that she noticed how fast news spread. It was then that she got concerned with Impa's warning, and thought of its implications. It was then that she truly got scared, knowing word was spreading quick and might reach wrong ears. Was that what she was being warned about? She couldn't know.

She'd lost focus. She was barely paying attention to what she was doing lately. She was rushing through the motions, talking the words, visiting the places, checking the Beasts –but her attention was truly only in one facet of her life. She wasn't on the lookout for any possible dangers, any possible threats, any possible lies. She couldn't even remember what she'd spoken with the Goron Boss. She hadn't paid attention to anything, and now, thanks to her stupidity, they could be in danger. He could be in danger.

It was then that she suddenly wanted to get it over with and learn the truth as soon as possible. Her heart almost beat out of her chest when she thought about it. What if something was to happen to them? To Link? Because of her not being able to behave as she'd promised… because of her constant selfishness, and she'd dragged him right into it.

The thoughts ran through her mind over and over again, the unease settling uncomfortably like an unwanted guest that just wouldn't leave. Her anxiety and worry for her knight got the best of her, and she decided that things needed to go by faster. She needed to know. She needed to know now.

After visiting the Tech Lab, and instructing that all Guardians should be fixed, if possible, and stored again for the purposes of the next Calamity, the Princess and her Knight rode through Eldin, on the way to the Rito.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Sorry this one's a bit boring and rushed, but that's how it's meant to be, as neither Zelda or her Knight are really paying attention to what's happening around them. At this point, they're too involved with each other to care, which may or may not have consequences. We'll see ;)
> 
>  
> 
> See you in the next one! With love, 
> 
> WishfulInfatiation


	6. Hyrule Ridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which true love blossoms.

Chapter 6: Hyrule Ridge

-

Link was confused, and worried. Before arriving at Akkala Ancient Tech Lab, his Princess had wanted nothing but to take her time with everything. She would stop every few seconds to study something, to take a picture, to ask him about things in the compendium. She had wanted to spend nights at stables, or huddled up in caves or under apple trees with him. She'd wanted to talk to everyone, to explore the land, to take it all in and learn from it. But now… she was rushing.

When they left the Lab, she insisted on stopping by a stable to get some horses. He'd found it strange at first, but said nothing. His concern only grew when she began pushing her horse to it's limit, hurrying too much. Then, she didn't want to stop for the night. Not in a stable, not in a cave, not under an apple tree. She merely took a break long enough for them to eat and then wanted to continue riding throughout the night. He insisted she should rest, but she argued that there was no more time to waste. Seeing her distress, he kept his mouth shut and questions at bay, not wanting to worsen whatever was going through her mind.

The next day, refused to go to the Korok Forest, and to Pondo's Lodge too, where he'd promised he'd take her. When he asked, she muttered the same 'no time' response, but he knew something else was going on.

"Zelda, would you please tell me what's wrong?" he'd broken his silence as they took a break to eat some raw apples and drink water.

The Princess avoided his gaze, and only shook her head, urging her horse to go faster to avoid his questions. The horse was so tired of her that it didn't move any faster.

"Please?"

He heard her sigh. Then she spoke in a voice so low he barely heard. "I'm concerned," she confessed. "I'm afraid of what's to happen, that's all. I rather –I rather we be apart than something happening to you, Link. I can't go through that again." She pulled at her horse's reins to halt it.

Link followed suit, dismounting and rushing to her to help her down. Not that she needed his help, but it just gave him an excuse to touch her again. He'd missed the feel of her small waist on his hands.

"Thank you," she told him as he set her down. "I'm sorry, I know I'm acting oddly."

"I understand." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Would you like to return to Impa now?"

She nodded, "I've been thinking about it. I think it's better. We'll be safe there and… we'll know the truth."

"Do you truly fear for our safety?" He couldn't see how that was related. So far, everything was incredibly calm in Hyrule. There were no monsters, no Yiga showing up, no problems with any Hyruleans. Everything seemed to settle down right after the Calamity, and the people accepted their rightful Princess without question, too amazed and thankful of her century long sacrifice to not receive her warmly.

"I fear for yours," she said with a small smile. "We would have been there already if I hadn't acted so foolishly."

"We can get there in two days, don't worry," he reassured her.

"From Tabantha?"

"If we only take necessary stops."

She nodded in assessment. "Well, let's get going then." She walked to her horse and looked back at him to add, "Hey… let's not hurry, not tonight, okay?"

The look she gave him made his cheeks heat and his mind wander. Gulping, he responded, "okay."

* * *

One last night of ignorance. That was all she wanted. One last night of not thinking about anything but him, of not looking at anything but him, of not feeling anything but their love for each other. After their little discussion, she decided to walk the last day, hand in hand with him, letting him drag her around to places he thought she'd like. She pushed all negative thoughts from her head, and allowed herself to be happy with him for what would possibly be the last time.

In the night, she found herself straddling her knight, wearing a blue shirt of his he usually reserved for long climbing expeditions. They had set up camp beside Rutile Lake, a beautiful little lake at the base of Satori Mountain. Before nightfall, Link had taken her to the lovely little pond at the top of the mountain, excited to show her the cherry tree that resided there. She had loved the view, and insisted they take a self-portrait in front of it, as she had seen him do in many images of him in front of interesting things, like dragons.

The location they were settled in was stunning. The lake was surrounded by trees, lovely flowers –including silent princesses—and was filled with life, with many butterflies, frogs, fireflies, lizards… Everything pretty from Hyrule seemed to reside there. It's beauty only increased when the moon kissed the lake's surface, it's reflection lighting the surroundings beautifully, giving every damp sheet of grass, every leaf on the trees, every wet frog a sheen. Even with all this beauty around them, he saw none of it.

His princess was the shiniest star in the sky, brighter than the moon itself when illuminated by it's light, her skin glowing under his touch. She was magical, ethereal, perfect.

"I love that I can kiss you whenever I want," she told him as she did just that, kissing from his brow to his cheek, to his chiseled jawline and finally meeting his lips with hers. His eyes fluttered closed as their tongues met, moans mingling.

"You can because I let you," he teased when their lips parted, his hands traveling along the length of her arm, his eyes taking every curve of her body in.

She pulled back with an skeptical look on her face. "Oh, so you would stop me?"

He nodded with an obvious lying smile.

She decided to test his will, kissing him deeply again, grinding her hips gently against his hardness. "You sure about that?"

"No," he replied honestly. She giggled, thinking she'd won, but he wasn't done yet. "You're way too good with that mouth of yours for me to stop you."

She feigned insult with a loud dramatic gasp and a slap to his arm. "Link!"

"Nothing but the truth."

"Too bad I can't say the same about you," she said teasingly, trying her best to look disappointed.

"It seems you've forgotten. I might have to remind you," his voice was beginning to sound deeper, breathless, raspier. Incredibly hot and arousing.

"Please do," she told him in the ear, her voice having the same effect on him that his had on her. "Please remind me…"

Her begging him to touch her did things to him. His hands quickly found the hem of her shirt and lifted it off, his lips not wasting time in exploring her newly exposed skin, tasting the sweetness of it, enjoying it's flush as his mouth left soft marks wherever it went.

He shifted their position easily, grabbing her by the waist and laying her on the bedroll, hovering over her between her shapely legs as his mouth lavished her exposed chest, causing her back to arch and moans to drown out the sounds of the little critters around them. He continued his path south, unhurriedly, leaving a trail of warmth that rapidly turned cold after being exposed to the night's air, giving her extra sensations to enjoy.

His mouth found her center, her warmest, most delicious gift reserved just for him, but he didn't indulge in it yet. He still had half of her body left to worship. He heard her complain, which made him smile, but her sweetness would be his last price. He took his time, tentatively kissing down her legs, using the pads of his fingers to just lightly touch her skin in her most sensitive areas, giving her shivers and provoking goosebumps all over her tender flesh.

He loved her. All of her. Every inch of her was the most precious thing in existence to him. Every bit of skin, every breathy moan, every beat of her heart. He loved her so much. Every time he saw her like this, fully uncovered to his eyes and the moonlight, her skin pink and sweaty underneath him, he couldn't help but salivate at the thought of having a taste of her. Every time, he just wanted to consume her completely, delve within her depths with his tongue and revel on the deliciousness she possessed and gave only to him.

Finally being happy with his work, he let a hand roam to where she needed him most, and touched her just how he knew she liked after removing the last piece of clothing on her. Slow at first, circling, with a bit of pressure. Then, when she was properly worked up and begging for it, he quickened his pace and applied more pressure to her sensitivity, becoming bolder by using two fingers inside her as well, which he learned she loved. That part always drove him to the edge of insanity. The feel of her tightening around his fingers, her walls contracting against the invasion inside her… it was nearly too much. Good thing he had such good control. He wouldn't do anything more until she asked him to.

When she was close, he clasped his lips around her sensitive bud and sucked, twirling his tongue around her like she loved, bringing her to the most exquisite orgasm she'd had to date, her moans so loud he was sure the entirety of Hyrule could hear her. She was demanding release with her whimpers and the tugs at his hair, which he happily provided as his mouth brought her unimaginable pleasures.

He didn't stop there, however, and continued carrying her to new highs as his hands and mouth now switched places, a thumb circling her most sensitive spot and the other arm holding her hips in place, his tongue tasting her form the inside, so she couldn't deprive him of his addiction for one second. He couldn't have enough of her taste or scent. He didn't stop until she was screaming his name.

* * *

Exhausted, yet eager to please her man, she pulled him up to her so she could kiss him once more. He loved tasting herself when she kissed him, knowing the thought alone of kissing her with her taste in his mouth turned him on impossibly. He groaned hungrily into the kiss, burying his fingers in her nape, bringing her closer.

She pushed him softly, not being strong enough to swap their position herself, but letting him know what she wanted. They were so attuned to each other by now that words weren't really necessary for things like this anymore. He settled comfortably on the bedroll, and she took her rightful throne atop his hips.

She was incredibly impatient after what he'd done to her, so she hurriedly began touching his skin under his tunic, her hands exploring every muscle and scar freely, admiring the contours of him. She felt his heart beats increase dramatically as she touched him, and the knowledge of the effect her hands had on him encouraged her further.

Rapidly, she began pulling at his blue garment, trying to take it off. He helped her with the task and she started kissing his skin leisurely, enjoying his taste and the way he shivered and his skin reacted to her ministrations. She made her way up to his chest, then his shoulders and collar bones, and finally his neck, to which she paid special attention as she knew he was the most sensitive there.

Link was trying his hardest to stay under control, but her touch proved to be too much, especially with her being completely naked above him. When she reached his lips, he kissed her like a starved man, burring his hands in her hair as he pulled her face closer to his and therefore deepened the kiss. She moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue explored hers, the sensations of each other overwhelming their rational thinking.

She lifted her hips from his slightly in order to undo his trousers and to allow him to kick them off. Once he was free, she wrapped her hands around his hardness and pleasured him, a gentle squeeze from her hand procuring a grunt from him. If she kept this up, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He'd wanted her for so long, wanted to show her the entirety of his affection for her in ways only they could share.

It seemed the Goddesses were listening to his silent players, as his Princess swiftly begged for more. "Link, please… I need you."

He wanted to give in extremely badly, however he'd always wanted the occasion to be special, comfortable and as perfect for her as it could be, as she deserved. He didn't want it to happen by a muddy lake in the middle of nowhere, where the only comfort was the grass and the wet dirt underneath their bedrolls.

Kindly, he cupped his Princess's face and smiled when their eyes met. "This is not the place, Zelda."

His attempt at stopping her from getting what she wanted did little to disrupt her motives, as she merely pushed his hands away gingerly and continued kissing him with the same, if not more, fervor. "Please, Link." She whispered against his lips as she moved from kissing them to kissing his jaw and nipping on his earlobe. In an act of desperate boldness, she moved her hips softly against his, to feel him wanting against her needing. It was his turn to moan now, and his hands moved to her hips to encourage her to move more, the feeling of her warm wetness against him driving him wild.

He held on to the last bit of control he had left to ask the question, "are you sure?"

"Please…" she begged one final time, grinding her hips against his particularly hard.

She needn't say more. Hurriedly, he switched their position, so he lay atop her again. An excited 'yes' left her mouth in victory and he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his throat. He kissed her everywhere, trailing wet and hot kisses all over her body, all the way down to her navel, getting her relaxed and ready for him.

She pulled him up to kiss him roughly, her hips slowly moving on their own accord, enticing him, tempting him into finding out her deepest pleasures once and for all. She kissed him fervently, not even thinking about her need to breathe because at that moment she only needed him.

"Link, hurry," she couldn't resist any longer. She wanted to finally feel him inside her, finally become one with him. Her need for him was so strong, her want so overwhelming. She had waited so long, had missed him so much for a century, it was impossible to keep herself under control in his presence anymore. And she knew that after this there was no going back, she knew their desire for each other would only become greater, and it would need another war just to keep their hands off each other. She wished to have a taste of him, too, but the need of having him in her was greater. She would happily reward him later.

She guided him to where she wanted him more, her core desperately clenching in need as his magnificence caressed her folds. A whisper of her name escaped his lips at the feel of her warmth and wetness for him. He met her eyes, looking for any hints of her wanting to stop, she knew, but he found none. She'd never wanted anything more in her whole life.

She smiled at him and he returned it, kissing her sweetly before finally diving deep within her. Whatever pain she might have felt was completely ignored as the joy in her heart and the love that she felt for this man overpowered anything else.

He looked at her so tenderly then, as he rested on his elbows to look her in the eyes closely. He remained unmoving, giving her the time she needed as he warmly caressed her face and placed soft kisses all over her forehead and cheeks. Her hands rubbed up and down his arms gingerly when she asked him to finish what they'd started with a smile.

It was indescribable. She felt so incredibly good. His mind completely blanked as he resumed his movements, his body giving full attention to the pleasure that coursed through his body after making sure his Princess was alright. Her soft whimpers swiftly turned into loud moans that occasionally took the form of his name. Loving her this way was somehow even better than pleasuring her with his mouth, something he didn't think was possible.

He continued a soft rhythm, pushing deeper and deeper within her with every thrust of his hips, slowly reaching her most sensitive spot, searching, learning what she liked most. Once he found what he wanted, he quickened his pace, paying close attention to her reaction in case he hurt her. To his relief, the Princess only opened her mouth in extasy and held on to his hair strongly with one hand as the other dug into his back. She was loving it as much as he was. And she was needy, so needy.

He felt her push at his shoulders and immediately knew what she wanted. He rolled onto his back, bringing her along for the ride, literally. She smiled deviously as she noticed his gaze travel all over her exposed skin, and began timidly circling her hips where they connected. His eyes closed tightly with a gasp, and his fingers dug into the flesh at her hips. Loving his reaction, she moved more, trying, testing, learning too. She found leverage by placing her hands on his chest as she slowly lifted her hips until he was nearly out, then slammed herself back down, finding that they both felt the most pleasure that way. She continued that sweet torture until she found a perfect rhythm with a combination of lifting her hips and circling them. She was getting close now, and her legs sore, but a look at her love's face spurred her on to move even faster. His face was red and sweaty and contorted in undeniable pleasure, which was confirmed by his loud groans and moans of her name. It was all she needed to explode around him, milking him in the loveliest, warmest, wettest way.

Hours later, as she lay awake beside her sleeping Knight, all she could wander was: how was she supposed to part from him now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I tried to make this moment not just hot, but also emotional, cause the connection they share is beautiful. At least in my head!
> 
> I'm so excited about the next two chapters, they're some of my favorites! I hope you'll enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Be on the lookout for those.
> 
> See you in the next one!
> 
> With love, WishfulInfatuation


	7. Return to Kakariko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hope is lost.

Chapter 7: Return to Kakariko

-

The next two days flew by like a breeze. After their day-long delay, they galloped through Central Hyrule at top speed, allowing time for their horses to rest now and then, and to catch up with their bodily needs, like food and water. In just a day, they made it to the Dwelling Peaks, where they camped for the night.

In the morning, she began to feel nervous. Very nervous. She started regretting her decisions now that she was so close to finally learning the truth and relieve her stress. She should have spent more time with Link. She should have finished her task. She should have visited all the settlements like she said she would.

She already was becoming such a bad Princess, and she hadn't even become Queen. What had she learned about her people? That they were alright, living without a Monarch. That they had arranged their own rules, their own trades, their own armies. That they didn't need her. Maybe she should just disappear. Perhaps that would be better than whatever it was she was doing.

She didn't even know what she was doing anymore. She was supposed to be learning about her new Kingdom, learning about the changes that occurred, about the changes that needed to be done, about the needs of her people, about how to unite them again, about everything. And yet, returning back to Kakariko, she felt empty, like she'd done nothing. She let her other worries distract her, and most of all, she got too distracted with her Knight.

Not that she was sorry for that, but she should have been a better Princess. She knew she would have time to make up for it, after what she planned to be a short visit to the village, but would she be able to handle it? She hadn't been able to control her emotions at all these last few weeks. Will she be able to control whatever these secrets would make her feel?

She had to, no matter what. Her people were counting on her. It seemed they were all eager to finally have proper roads, proper trades, a proper economy, a proper army. At least  _that_  she'd noticed.

"Everything will be alright, Zelda." She heard her lovely Hero say behind her, always able to sense her worries.

She hoped he was right.

* * *

"Hyrule's favorite couple…"

Impa's first words to them were full of disappointment. She and the villagers received them gladly, welcoming them back to the village and offering them sleeping accommodations, but when the three of them were alone, her true feelings surfaced.

"You're back here sooner than I expected, Princess," she pointed out in a slight scolding tone. She didn't let Zelda comment, as she continued. "I suppose that's my fault. Shouldn't have said that much to you."

Zelda bowed her head, ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't finish my tasks yet. I just… I need to know, Impa."

"I do hope you'll finish your duty after we have this talk, Princess. The Kingdom is waiting."

"I will," Zelda promised.

"Very well." With a sigh, she added, "leave us, Link."

Link looked at the sadness in his Princess's eyes, and without care, pulled her to him in a quick hug. She didn't want to let go, but she had to. So she did, and he walked out without a word.

"I'm sorry, Princess. It truly isn't as bad as you think," the elder said, trying to cheer her up. "Things  _can_  be done."

"I'm not sure I follow," Zelda told her, confusion crossing her features.

"First, tell me something, Princess." She waited until Zelda nodded to continue. "Are you sure you've had enough time?"

"With him?" Zelda added, not really asking but letting her know she understood the meaning being the ender's words. With a small smile, she confessed, "I'll never have enough."

Impa sighed in a sad manner. "I apologize, Princess." She paused to think for a while, making the Princess more anxious. "There are gaps in our history, as I'm sure you've noticed." At Zelda's nod, she continued, "all the tales of our past discuss how the evil is defeated by Hylia's descendant and a courageous Hero. However, not one of them delved into what happens  _afterwards._ "

"I always wondered…" Zelda thought out loud. She had been wondering recently, especially, because of her relationship with Link. She'd been curious to know if they'd been the first Link and Zelda to love each other, to be together like them.

"I know," Impa nodded knowingly. "You're not the first." She smiled at Zelda's surprised eyes. "In fact, I believe every Zelda and every Link loved each other, in some way. Like friends… like lovers. The latter is the least common, but it  _has_  occurred. However, it is always a cause of concern for the future."

"How so?"

"As you know, it is of upmost importance for both of you to have heirs." Of course Zelda knew that, she'd taught her herself. "Children that will continue the bloodline, so that in the next Calamity, both the Princess and the Hero are present."

"Yes, of course, but I don't see how that's relevant."

The elder hesitated, but took a deep breath and told her, "it is relevant, Princess, because you two shouldn't have a child. Not together."

That sounded ridiculous. What did her and Link having a child have to do with anything? "What?! Why?"

"The bloodlines can't be mixed," Impa informed her seriously.

"Why?!"

"It's… dangerous. It's happened before and there are… dire consequences."

"What consequences?"

"In that time, something went wrong. The powers of the Goddess weakened considerably. Even the Master Sword seemed to lose it's sealing power. It couldn't seal the darkness. You were defeated," Impa retold the story she'd been told by her mother, a story that was passed down in the generations of the Sheikah. "And the child… it had nothing from both of you. No wisdom, no courage. But it had power, Princess. Like it had taken what you had and transformed it into something… darker."

Zelda listened intently, not making any sense of what she was listening to.

"It wasn't a good child. It's birth nearly took it's mother's life, and left her weakened for the few years left for her to live. The hero began losing fight after fight and getting mortally wounded. The evil won. Something was off. The balance was lost."

"You say the child had no courage or wisdom. What does that have to do with us?" The Princess asked, hoping to understand.

"Eons ago, that power you wield was different. It was shared, between the Goddesses' descendant, the Hero, and the Evil. It has been lost to time how it came to be whole again."

"If the power is different now, then who's to say Link and I aren't different?"

Impa smiled at her wittiness. "You are wise, however there's no way to know, and it's best not being risked, Princess. There's a high probability—"

"You're advising me to not have children with the love of my life based off some old story and a probability?!"

"Zelda, it's not just a probability. It's a high risk. If the problem hadn't been solved back then, you wouldn't be here right now," she told her sternly. She hated having to talk to her Princess this way, but she needed to make her understand. "If previous Goddess descendants and previous Heroes hadn't been distanced, you wouldn't be here. You owe the future the same service that got you here in the first place. You're not the only one to make sacrifices."

"Haven't I made enough sacrifices for a lifetime?"

"I could have chosen to lie to you, and I told you the truth, trusting on your wits to do the right thing.  _Do_  the right thing, Zelda."

"How was the problem solved?"

Impa took a while to reply, so she asked again. When she finally responded, Zelda knew she was hiding something. "The pair produced heirs with others before their death. They fought until the end to protect their child, but no one could protect it from itself. It didn't live long."

"What happened to it?" Zelda wasn't asking kindly anymore, she was demanding answers, her voice stern.

"It is said it's power was too much for such a small child."

"What if I just do whatever in Din I want?"

"You would risk your own death and the end of your bloodline, Princess. It is our job as Sheikah to stop this. This is why we've always served the royal family. It is our duty to not permit it."

"Is that a threat?!" Zelda questioned, shocked at what she was hearing. Impa, her caretaker, her old friend, threatening her. She backed away a few steps, feeling the hurt begin to tear at her heart and tears pool in her eyes.

"It is a warning, Princess." Impa avoided her gaze from then on. "I dislike this as much as you do, trust me. You must, Princess. You must do as you're told."

"I always must do as I'm told!" She yelled, much to loud for the hour, probably drawing unwanted attention. "Do I never get a say in my own life?!"

"You're born for this. You were put in this life to fight the Calamity and pave the way for the next success. You both are. That is your purpose. That is your duty. I am sorry, Zelda, but if you don't do what you need to, you're not only failing yourself, but our Goddess Hylia, and every other Princess and Hero before and after you. It is not fair of you to crush their efforts in an act of selfishness."

She hated to admit that Impa was right. "It's not fair for me to exist just for that."

"It is how it is, Princess."

"The Goddesses must truly hate me…" she sobbed, letting her tears finally fall from her eyes.

"This is why you should have kept your relationship secret." Impa ignored her cries and scolded her some more. "Everyone loves you two together, they're already writing love songs about the two of you. What will you say to your people when they ask why you're suddenly marrying another man?"

Zelda huffed, "so you don't only expect me to have another man's child, but I also have to marry said man?"

"But of course. You know you can't be with Link anymore. Not like that. What if you end up accidentally with child?"

"For Din's sake… How do you expect me to… How can I—I can't!" Zelda was shaking her head frantically, trying to clear the images of herself marrying another man. "I – I can't – and I won't!"

"I'm sorry, but you must." Impa sighed impatiently. "You can keep him close, Princess. He can always be by your side. Just not like that."

"Unbelievable."

"I think it's time we let Link in. I'm sure he'll agree."

That nearly caused Zelda's heart to jump out of her chest. Of course Link would agree. He was a hero, he's lived his whole life thinking about others and not himself. He probably wasn't even capable of being selfish. He would choose them over her, she knew.

"I'll tell him myself," she said, not ready to let go yet. She wanted to tell him lies, to make him stay with her, to make him keep loving her under apple trees and in caves and under the moonlight. But that would be hurting him, tearing him away from his true nature, ruining his kind heart, his selfless soul, his purpose in life that he so diligently followed.

She would tell him the truth.

* * *

He didn't see what he expected in her eyes. When she met him at the foot of the stairs to the manor, she didn't look upset, or angry. Her expression was nearly as blank as his back when he was her Appointed Knight. If anything, she looked determined, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"We need to talk," she told him as she reached him, not stopping to talk there and not meeting his gaze.

Mutely, he followed her as she made her way out of the village. Up the hill in the north, past the shrine, up to the path overlooking the Fairy Fountain. He stopped a few steps away from her, resting his back against a tree as she kept her back to him.

With a firm, indifferent voice she told him what Impa had revealed. To him, it felt like she was just telling him something he already knew. He knew they shouldn't be together, regardless of the reason. He knew he wasn't destined to be more than what he already was; a Knight,  _her_ Knight, a Hero. He had been given enough as it was, had been allowed to love his Princess, had been permitted to touch her perfect skin. He wasn't one to ask for much. For anything, truly. He'd already gotten more than he could ever ask for.

When she turned around to finally meet his eyes, with that determined look on her face, he knew what he'd have to do. It would destroy him, but he had to. Not only for the wellbeing of his Princess, but also for Hyrule, for it's future. For  _their_  future.

She said the words he was already expecting. "I don't care about any of this. I want to be with you. We can—"

"We can't," he interrupted. He didn't want to hear her say they'd figure something out. He didn't want her to say she didn't care again. He didn't want to hear her say she wanted only him.

"Yes we can, Link. She was hiding something."

"If she is, I'm sure it's for your wellbeing, Princess."

"'Princess?' Are you truly swayed that easily?" She sounded insulted and hurt at the same time. She walked to him then, grabbing him by the arms, squeezing. "Link, don't you think we've done more than enough?" She looked terrified as she met his eyes, hers immediately picking up on his thoughts as if he was an open book. It was clear that to her, he was. He noticed her hands begin to shake as she tightened her hold around his arms more.

He remained unmoving, pretending to not care and attempted to mask his feelings like he used to be so good at doing before.

Her lip trembled as she spoke, "Link… please…" she begged, her voice thick with sadness and fright. She then proceeded to kneel before him, holding his hands within hers as if in prayer.

Shocked by her actions, he dropped his act. "Please stand," he urged her, gently tugging at her hands to get her to stand.

"I know, Link, I know you're a Hero at heart… I know what you're thinking, but please!" The tears flowed freely now as she looked up at him, begging him like she'd never begged the Goddess. "Please don't leave my side…"

Shaking his head, he dropped to his knees in front of her, "I won't." He gingerly freed his hands from hers to lovingly cup her face and dry the sorrow that kept on falling.

"Promise me," she implored, placing her hands over his as he held her face. "Please."

"I'll always be by your side," he swore, however that answer wasn't meant as the promise she wanted from him. He would never leave her side; he would always come back to her. In this life and in the next, and in the one after that, infinitely.

She read into his avoidance, and gasped, realizing her cause was lost. "Link, you can't… I can't!"

"You must."

"I can't!"

"I don't want us to end here, Zelda. If what they say is true… I want to meet you again. I want to be happy by you again. To protect you again. To love you all over again. I can't let it end!" He pleaded, willing her to understand that it must be done, that she needed an heir. "Ganon will be back and – "

"Screw Ganon! Haven't we made enough sacrifices? We've suffered enough, Link." She was practically yelling in his face now, her hurt exploding out of her in high pitched pleas. "Can't we be selfish for once?! We've given everything for this Kingdom!"

"It's not just the Kingdom! It's us! Our future selves not being able to meet ever again, Zelda!"

"Then we'll figure something out, but just stay!"

"If I stay, you'll never move on…"

"I'll never move on regardless, Link."

"You must."

"Then stay." He sighed and let his head fall to her shoulder, embracing her tightly like it was the last time he'd be able to do that. It probably was. She wrapped herself around him and cried into his neck. Her hands snaked around his neck to his face as she pulled back, only to eliminate the space between them with a kiss. "Stay with me," she whispered again and again, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his closed eyelids, his lips.

He would stay. He would stay tonight.

He gave in to her kisses, opening up to her, letting her do with him as she pleased. Letting her push him down onto the grass. Letting her unclothe him. Letting her mark him wherever she wanted with her roughness.

Her nails dug into his skin as if wanting to tear him apart with both love and hate. He welcomed the pain, welcomed the pleasure, welcomed her. Her lips sucked at his pulse as if to mark him forever as hers. He didn't need the mark, anyway. He was hers, would always be hers. Always was hers. He couldn't remember, but he knew. Maybe he would remember someday.

A tear fell on his chest. Her determination was faltering. She knew they were done. Knew they were never going to share another moment like this. He saw it in her, the defeat. In her face, in her shaking hands, in her hesitation. He pulled her back under, back to where her mind was before. He tore at her clothes, forcefully unlacing her, forcefully removing buttons that often cracked off the fabric.

He was successful, her attention now back on the present. Her hands exploring, conquering, fighting for what already belonged to her fingertips. Her lips reclaimed her territories, putting a name to her lands, making sure that he could never ever forget what her tongue tasted like, how delicious her mouth was, how tempting, how addicting. How teasing that little tongue of hers was.

He took her greedily, enjoying each sound that came from her, loving every reaction of her skin, relishing in every move of her hips as he tasted her for the last time. Truly tasted her, exploring her insides, feeling her tightening around his tongue, swallowing her sweet nectar hungrily. Not wasting a minute, his hands busying themselves by gently grabbing on to the sensitivities at her chest, slowly circling her nipples how she liked, giving her all the pleasures he could give her at once.

She took him with even more voracity, pushing him into her mouth further than ever before, somehow managing to sheath him to the hilt and  _loving_  it, her moans reverberating throughout his whole body, her hands traveling up and down his torso, giving him shivers, causing him to groan and writhe under her and cry her name.

Giving him a smile,  _that_  smile, she climbed on top of him and wasted no time in taking him in her. He let her, he was hers to vanquish after all, and she moved so well. As if they'd done it a million times, as if they'd practiced for countless years, countless centuries, countless millennia. Maybe they had.

She rode him senselessly, without thought, without shame, just letting her body do as it pleased, letting his hands guide her hips, circling when he thrusted up into her, meeting his hips. Flesh against flesh. Hot, sweaty, loud, delightful.

Her legs gave in, weakened, when her pleasure took over. He took the chance to roll them over, so he now was in control, to remind her who she belonged to as well. Not that she'd forgotten. He marked her as well. Not on the surface, but deep inside. In her heart, in her soul, in her core. In her being. Like she'd marked him unknowingly.

Their union was far from gentle. Far from just two people making love. It meant so much more. It was so much more. It was love, it was passion, it was lust, it was need, it was a wish. But it also was anger, sadness. A sweet goodbye. An ending.

The ending to something that had barely even started.

* * *

When they were done, all she felt was anger. She pushed him away softly as she stood up to dress. She heard him say her name, calling for her attention, but she ignored him. He called for her again, this time wrapping a hand around her wrist, but she pulled her hand away from his hold harshly. "I don't even want to look at you right now. Leave me."

Of course, being him, he did the complete opposite. He wrapped his arms around her delicate frame from behind, holding onto her tightly, as if afraid to lose her. "I don't want this either."

"I know," she gave up on trying to be freed from his embrace and just let him hold her however long he desired. "I can't believe you rather have us end now for the sake of our future selves."

"For them and Hyrule."

"Unbelievable." Her arms dropped to her sides, giving up. However she found a new thing to rattle his mind. "Who do you suggest I marry, then? Since you're so sure, you must already have a plan."

That seemed to startle him. He said nothing.

That pleased her. Maybe she would get what she wanted after all. "Will you guard my door as I work on your goal of me procreating? I'll still need a Knight, and of course, there's no one better or more trusted than you."

At his continued silence, she continued torturing his mind. "Will you be there listening to me moan in pleasure at another's touch? Watching me as I give my life to some lord, pledging my life to him? Seeing me with child, a child put in me by another man? Will you?"

He let go of her then and looked away when she turned in his direction. She could see his face was wet with fresh tears. An unwanted, unexpected sight. She'd never seen him cry. He spoke so softly she almost didn't catch it, "it'll hurt, but it must be done."

Sighing in surrender, she finished tightening her belts in place and walked out of the forest, down to the village to rest her mind. He didn't follow, but she hadn't expected him to anyway. She didn't see him that night, or the nights after that. Resigned, she left Kakariko alone, using the Sheikah Slate as her mode of transport, unable to take the lonely trips on her own.

Before she left, she announced that she was finally returning to her place, in the castle, and that she had a new priority: after rebuilding and setting the Kingdom in motion again, she'll make certain the bloodline of the Goddess continues, whether the Hero does the same or not. Although that last part, she didn't voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to what was originally the start of the story. The first chapter I wrote was the next one, chapter 8, but if I would have started it there, there would have been way too many questions left to answer. So I decided to write more about how they got to this place, and I'm glad I did, even though writing those first 6 chapters wasn't as motivating as it should have been. I hope they didn't turn out too boring. We're getting to the best of it all though, and those who get this far, will definitely enjoy the ride.
> 
> See you there!
> 
> With love, WishfulInfatuation


	8. In the Mind of a Heartbroken Princess

Chapter 8: In the Mind of a Heartbroken Princess

-

They mentioned him constantly. They asked for him every day, wondering where he was, why he'd left, how his life was going. They spoke about him every hour, it seemed. About his bravery, about his kindness, about his willingness to help those in need. Everybody loved the Hero. Everyone missed him. When they asked her about their relationship, she always replied the same way, shaking her head and changing the topic. She regretted ever making what they had public. It would have been easier to forget him if she didn't have people constantly reminding her of him and their love.

Occasionally, word would reach her ears about his whereabouts, from Hyruleans that arrived to join in the reconstruction efforts. It appeared everyone got a glimpse of him, except her.

He'd been seen in the Sarjon Woods in Faron, helping some travelers fight off a couple of Yiga assassins that had suddenly showed up. The news frightened her, as she had thought the clan would fade into obscurity when the Calamity ended.

A traveling Hylian told her how she stumbled upon him by the East Barrens in Gerudo, and helped her out in killing the last remaining Molduga of the desert. She said he'd mentioned something about exterminating the Yiga clan, but she never saw him since to see how his mission had gone. Zelda reflected on the news. It seemed he was still trying to protect her, even from afar.

Isha, a lovely Gerudo, spoke with other women about how a lovely Hylian vai had helped her collect enough flint to reopen her business, only to find out later that the vai was indeed a voe, and not any voe, but the Hero himself. She'd kept his secret in town, and even helped him get into the secret club only few got invited into. The Princess had heard weird things about that club, but she knew Link to not be perverted.

A Rito hatchling spoke cheerfully about the Hero who'd helped her convince her sisters into singing again, aiding them in their quest of cooking the most delicious salmon meuniere they'd ever tasted. It didn't surprise her, really. Link had always been an excellent cook.

Bladon, a huge Goron, once mentioned that the Hero had helped him and his brother Gonguron uncover a secret shrine. He'd risked his life to get Gonguron a delicious piece of rock roast, and had become forever admired by the brothers since. A person who loved food enough to risk their life for it was always welcome in a Goron's heart. She hoped he hadn't actually risked his life for food he couldn't even eat.

Tales upon tales reached her ears about how her long gone Hero was spending his time while they were apart. As the weeks passed, the tales slowed, and the questions to her about him all but ceased. It must have been evident in her face that she was never happy about the topic. She thanked the Goddesses. Maybe now she could actually begin to work on forgetting him.

Not that she would, really, if she was being honest. There was nothing or no one who could tear the love she felt for him from her heart. To forget him, she'd have to rip her entire heart out first, and she wasn't about to go that far. The silence about him made it easier to not think of him, however, and that had been enough.

Until men began courting her.

It had been the second month into the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle. Numerous people from all races showed up to help, each with skills in different things, but when united, they made the process quite fast. A group of women got together to scavenge and find anything in the castle that still remained useful, while a kind group of men helped them carry the heavier stuff. Three Sheikan soldiers decided to take the expedition all the way down to the treasury, along with the Princess herself, to see if it was still standing. To her immense happiness, all the treasures and rupees remained within it. The soldiers agreed to guard it at all times, even though no one else knew about it's location.

She, along with a few Hylian girls she'd befriended, set about collecting any books that survived, planning to restock the library with everything they found. Luckily, most of the books were untouched, and she had even found her own journal. It was apparent that scavengers had taken almost everything valuable from the castle after Ganon was defeated, but she didn't mind. Her castle didn't need all the gold hanging on it's walls or adorning every corner that existed within. The paintings however, she would miss. Maybe they'd get re-sold over and over, and eventually make their way back to her.

She kept herself busy every day. Even as she lay on her makeshift bed in her tent, she worked in her head, planning the next job to be done, or learning about plants and fungi by reading the Slate's compendium. She also planned ways to creatively get rid of the men that wanted her hand in marriage. She had quite a bit of fun with that.

The first brave man that attempted to get her attention, was named Frendel. He was tall and friendly, and sort of cute. He would laugh at everything and try to make her laugh just as much. She didn't really laugh however, although not on purpose. It just wasn't in her, so she eventually got bored. She brushed him off easily by telling him he wasn't funny, which wasn't a lie.

After him, came Thomas, an old, balding man who apparently owned lands in Holodrum. She dismissed him even easier, saying she needed to have heirs, and she wasn't sure if he was quite able to fulfill that.

A few other men tried, but she'd brush them all off. Well, all but one. Three months into the reconstruction, after a few houses had finally been erected in Castle Town, and the Castle itself was halfway done, she met Bronn.

Bronn was tall and lean, and quite attractive, for a human. He claimed he was there to hopefully start their previous trades again, but since the Princess was so pretty, he decided to stick around. His rounded ears confirmed that he definitely wasn't from Hyrule. When she asked, he claimed to be the son of Lynna City's current major, Benedict. She couldn't confirm or deny if Benedict was indeed the major, since a hundred years have passed and humans don't live that long. She'd send word eventually and make sure he wasn't lying.

In the meantime, she took her time to get to know the man. Something about him kept her interested. She looked at him a lot. Maybe she just liked looking at him. His body looked quite well built, and strong, even though he was slim. His hair was black, and it flowed neatly down to his shoulders when he let it down. He would usually tie it up in a high bun, which flattered his face quite well. His face was handsome, too. He had large green eyes and a chiseled jaw, the combination easy on the eyes.

He told her many tales, about his adventures in his country, and how helping his father rule over Labrynna had taught him plenty about how you should run a country. She was pleased to confirm he was right, as he helped her come to decisions easier than when she had no one to ask. Talking to him became easy, and she quickly found herself spending more time with him.

As the fifth month rolled by, she scarcely thought of Link. Not during the day, at least. At night, when she was left to her thoughts, their memories together would always cross her mind. She cherished them, and replayed them constantly, unwilling to let the details fade with time. She wanted to remember every touch, every kiss, every meal they shared, everything. But only when she was alone, when she was only a girl of 19 years –or 119— trying to get some sleep, and not the heartbroken Princess of Hyrule.

She started seeing him in her dreams also. Truthfully, it wasn't really him. They were strange, the dreams she kept having. She always saw herself, except it wasn't her. It was another Zelda, in another world, in a different time. And along with her, was a different Hero. They were always similar, but never the same.

Something had triggered those dreams. What it was, she wasn't sure, but they had started after she visited the spring of wisdom for advice she didn't receive that day. Maybe they were the answers to her prayers, as she had begged the Goddess to let her see him again.

With time, she understood that they weren't dreams at all, but memories. Memories of past lives. Of past times in which the Goddess had met again with her Hero. Retellings of the legends she often read as a child, except they weren't legends at all. They had all happened; she had lived through them all.

She began going to bed earlier that usual, having to find excuses to brush people off, particularly Bronn, so she could meet with her Hero in her sleep. In her mind, she learned how they had always loved each other. In each and every life, they shared a bond deeper than the curse keeping them together. No matter what happened in each respective life, they always found each other and defeated evil together.

She recalled the few times in which their love had been like their love in this life; unbreakable, eternal, animalistic, consuming. The type of love that led them to shed their clothes and devour each other over and over again, unending, never enough.

But within those visions, she also saw the sorrow those encounters led to. How every time they'd conceive a child, it's life would have to be ended. Their children were dangerous. It would mess up the balance. It would destroy the future. It would end their capacity to return and end the Evil that would undoubtedly plague the land once more. Or so they were told. No child of theirs was left alive long enough to find out. Not after the first one.

Their child in this lifetime didn't even make it out of her womb.

It was thanks to those dreams that she was able to put the pieces together. She had traveled to Kakariko the first time this was revealed to her in her visions, to talk to Impa. Well, talk was a vast understatement. She wanted to kill the woman, for giving her that elixir when she was too weak and foolish to even question it. To force her child out of her before she even knew it existed.

She screamed unroyally at the old woman as tears covered her face and wet her clothing. She yelled and whined and whimpered, questioning her every action and motive. She achieved nothing, as there were no answers to her questions, but to ease her heart a little as she let go of all those feelings. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't reprimand her for the mistakes in her tales, for not remembering correctly, for letting time mix things up. Reality was much worse than her old Sheikan tales, now warped by the passing of years and years and years. But, she couldn't even blame the old woman. She was just doing her duty, doing what she was told. Just like her. Like him.

She'd tried to keep the pieces of her heart together, but all this was too much. If only he would return to put her back together.

He  _would_  return, she knew. Eventually. When his own heart had broken enough to not function anymore. When he'd missed her too much to continue breathing. That's when he would be back. When they were both on the verge of breaking.

Until then, she kept up the strong Princess act in front of her people, and continued busying her mind as much as she could. After seeing too many horrible memories, she started avoiding sleep. Bronn didn't seem to mind. He accompanied her in long walks around the town and the castle throughout the night. He even accompanied her at night in her tent, and eventually her bedroom, when the castle was livable. His presence helped her a little, and she hoped Link had found someone who eased his worries too.

But at the same time, she wished he hadn't.

She feared for him, too. If by some gift from the Goddesses he remembered too, he would see the complete truth. He would learn that he wasn't necessary anymore. He didn't have a bloodline to continue. It was only her blood that mattered, not his. His spirit would always show up regardless, when needed. She knew the knowledge would destroy him, as it had countless times in the past. His duty was what kept him going, and having none, would drive him senseless. She prayed to the Goddesses night after night so that he wouldn't remember a thing.

On the seventh month, she opened up to Bronn. She figured that if he was going to stick around, he might as well know the truth. She told him about her love for her Knight, about all they went through, about the moments they shared, and mentioned that they couldn't be together, although she didn't give a reason. She wasn't detailed with any of it, she didn't need to explain that much. She just wanted him to know her heart belonged to another man, and nothing would be able to change that.

"I have always known," he said with a kind smile, gently tucking her hair behind her ear. They stood on the walkway between her old room and study, where they were alone to speak of these matters. "I saw it in your eyes the first time I allowed myself to gaze into them. I admit I don't know you all that well, but anyone can see suffering when they see it, and your eyes practically scream it."

"I've tried to hide it," she confessed, breaking their eye contact to hide the tears that danced in hers. "I guess I'm bad at that too."

"There are things we can't hide, Princess. And this… this you have told me, it is too difficult to conceal when it makes you suffer so." He didn't look at her with pity, how she had expected. Instead, he smiled at her sympathetically, like he understood her feelings perfectly. "And just so you know, I don't think you're particularly bad at anything."

She smiled at him too. "Thank you for listening to me, and for not running away like I probably would have done."

"I am here to stay. As long as you allow me," he reached out for her hand, and she took his gladly. "I have grown quite fond of you, and would like to help wipe that frown from your lips."

After that night, the Princess knew she needn't court any other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist uploading again today. I love this chapter too much, since it was the first I wrote and what started this whole story.
> 
> I hope you loved it too.


	9. In the Shadow of a Broken Knight

Chapter 9: In the Shadow of a Broken Knight

-

He traveled far. At first, he trekked all throughout Hyrule again. On his own, finding his way through the pain that haunted him. During that time, he kept himself busy, always working for something, always trying to help someone. Always trying to help  _her_  somehow, even from far away.

He took care of every monster he found or was told of. Knowing that without a blood moon they'd never return, he saw it fit to rid the lad of them. To make the paths safe for her. For everyone. As he did that, he also hunted every last member of the Yiga that was left, destroying not only their primary hideout, but also the second one they'd hidden in after the Calamity. He blew it all up, in her name. He'd left her unprotected, which was his greatest sin, one he'd never be able to forgive himself. But he'd had to, so he would continue protecting her in his own way.

He helped her in other manners too. What he enjoyed the most was taking his time with talented Hyruleans and training them in basic combat. Most of the people he came across were already proficient at wielding weapons. After all, they'd had to learn to protect themselves to survive the ever-infested-by-monsters land. But he'd make sure to help them perfect their skills, and then send them on their way to the Castle with strict instructions of not talking about who sent them there, hoping they'd be picked as knights or soldiers eventually and therefore extending the range of his protection over her.

When he'd seen every corner of the Kingdom, he traveled further. Exploring lands he'd only heard of, happy to be in a different place, where no one could recognize him by face, where no one would ask questions.

Questions. Those were the worst.

Not a day in Hyrule passed in which he wasn't asked about her. Everyone had expected him to arrive with her. To be joined at the hip like newlyweds, even though they were never married. When the news spread of their relationship either being a rumor or coming to an unfaithful end, the questions got worse. They all wanted to know why. Why would such a perfect couple part? They all acted as if they were the heartbroken ones.

They had become a beacon of hope to them all. They had seen their union as an impossible thing that somehow came true, as a story that told you could become anything and overcome everything, as a powerful couple that would guide Hyrule to peace together forevermore. If only real life worked that way. The questions weren't the worst part, however. Everywhere he went he heard  _them._ Those dreadful songs.

The songs about them slowly turned sadder, pathetic. They became mocks of a love that never happened. Or jabs at the Hero of Hyrule not holding his own, unable to enamor the Princess. Those that remained romantic, took a different tone. No longer were they telling the story of their love; now they told it as a legend. As a wish from the people to see them unite. As encouragement for the Knight to pursue his deepest wish.

He stopped listening to their lyrics the more time passed.

He had been gone a few months when he decided to travel to Holodrum. It had been a long trek, he'd had to cross the entirety of the Gerudo Desert on foot, which was way vaster than he'd originally thought, and then had to cross the desert that intersected with it on the way to the neighboring country. Holodrum's Samasa Desert was even bigger than Gerudo. He'd made it, though there definitely needed to be a better way for that journey.

During his stay at Holodrum, he met another Hylian. A young girl of 18 named Yolant. He had been quite pleased of his anonymity until she'd come around. She'd made his quiet stay at the City very annoying, pointing out how he should've hidden his obvious Master Sword if he truly wanted to remain anonymous. She was being rather forward and needy, too.

The day they met, somehow she'd managed to skillfully follow him without him noticing. He had been walking to the inn he stayed at one very late night, after helping the villagers with some monster problems they had. The streets were mostly deserted, and the night very chilly. Suddenly, as he walked down an alley he took often as a shortcut, he was tackled by her.

Instinctively, he pulled out the Master Sword, rolling skillfully to pin the body that had tried doing the same to him. She put up quite the fight, but soon gave up when the sword pressed firmly against her neck. Instead of panicking or begging for her life as his enemies usually would, the girl laughed.

"You're losing your touch, Hero. I should be dead already!" She continued laughing, not afraid of the press of his sword to her throat. Not even when it cut a little.

He pulled back somewhat, confused, coming to the conclusion that the girl wasn't a Yiga, or a threat really. She squirmed seductively under him, rubbing her legs against his groin. He stood up uncomfortably, briefly considering taking her life after all.

"You're as handsome as the tales say, although quite a bit shorter," she continued the mockery. Standing up, she dusted her clothes. "My name's Yolant. I've been watching you for a few days," she said, extending her hand for him to shake. He ignored it. "Not going to say anything? Alright then, I like them quiet," She winked with a smile, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking she was very beautiful for a moment.

Her hair, long and dark, rained down to the middle of her back. It was slightly curly, and the bangs around her face framed it nicely. She was very short, and very pale in the face, with bright brown eyes and a blush to her cheeks. "Well as I said, I've been watching you. Helping people and whatnot. I need help too, and I need someone strong. You seem like you could do. Will you help me?"

That's how he'd found himself escorting some random girl through the vast deserts back to Hyrule. At first he hadn't wanted to aid her at all, but the thought of her going through that horrible journey he'd endured on her own convinced him, especially not being sure if he'd exterminated the monsters of the desert. After a few days in her company, he began regretting his decision to escort her less.

Yolant spoke a lot. There was no moment of silence between them, as she always had more stories to tell about her travels. According to her, she'd toured all over the world, visiting not only Holodrum, but also Labrynna and other adjacent countries, like Ordona. She told him she'd been staying at Holodrum for about a year now, after a near death experience with a pack of Moblins in the Gerudo Desert. That had been the reason why she'd wanted to be escorted back. He let her know there weren't many monsters anymore. She was ecstatic about that, but still was afraid of making the long journey alone.

He liked her company, as being alone was one of the things that dragged him down under faster. When he was alone, all he could think about was  _her._  It was slowly destroying him, he knew it wouldn't take him much longer to crawl back to her feet and beg forgiveness. Yolant's presence halted that, somewhat.

She was a nice girl, but she had a fatal flaw. It wasn't a defect, truly, but around him it definitely was. She was very… touchy. She was always touching him. Holding on to his shoulder as they walked, holding on to his tunic as he lead the way, or holding on to his arm. When they camped and sat to eat, she would sit very close to him, and would pointedly stare at his lips with apparent longing every time he chose to speak.

He didn't want to be rude, but he'd tried his best to keep the distance between them. Her touch often made him cringe. It wasn't wanted, even though he probably should just let her. He had to complete his duty after all. But he just couldn't.

Things began getting more complicated when she'd begun actively trying to seduce him. She told him often how she missed being touched by a man, and would point out how lovely his rough hands must feel on her skin. He couldn't deny her attractiveness. Something about the paleness of her skin, the curve of her hips and sleazy smile drew him in, if only slightly. She could make his duty easy, a one night thing maybe. He wouldn't have to stay by her, since that wasn't was she was looking for in him after all.

With that in mind, he tried to give in once, but that didn't go quite well. They'd had an argument that night, and the event didn't occur again in the few days that remained of desert travel. She had been exceptionally put off by his reactions, or lack thereof. How much he missed the teleporting abilities of the Sheikah Slate then.

She remained being a pain in the rear, though. When they finally arrived in Gerudo, where they'd agreed to part ways, she'd insisted he stay. Having nothing better to do, he did, and proceeded to have one of the most uncomfortable nights of his life. He hadn't noticed how thin the walls of the Kara Kara Bazaar where until he heard the sounds of his neighbor touching herself, his name crossing the thin division between them constantly.

"You really won't come over here and give me a hand?" He'd heard her say, followed by a giggle and a mutter of how he surely must not be into women.

He ignored all of it, and covered his head with a pillow to drown out the continuing sounds and be able to fall asleep. In his sleep, he was assaulted by more sounds, more moaning, more whispers of his name. But from a voice he loved, from a voice he longed to hear again. Her voice. Zelda.

He dreamt of her every night he was able to sleep. In his dreams, he often replayed their last nights together, focusing on her smile, on the flush of her skin, on the taste of her, how her pupils dilated as she looked him in the eyes. His dreams would remind him of every detail of her he'd memorized, every bit of her he treasured. Sometimes they showed him more.

He'd wake up confused at times, having had strange visions of himself and his Princess. They came slowly, and far between, so it was hard to put anything together. After months of that, he stopped paying attention, not really caring about some silly dreams anyway. Seeing things like that only caused him more harm, and he didn't need any more of that.

By now, he thought he'd be alright. He had successfully distracted himself for a long time, and believed he'd be able to keep on doing the same. All of that changed on his second day in Gerudo Town. The news were very controversial among the townspeople, considering the suddenness. When he heard of her engagement, nearly a year since he'd left, whatever was left of his heart shattered. He should have been happy. That was exactly what he'd wanted all along, for her to find someone and complete her duties. For her to find at least some modicum of happiness, to have a content life. He knew she would never be happy, not truly, much like him. But he hoped. He hoped so much.

His heart was in such a state of sorrow that he spent most of his time locked up in a room, alone, sleeping. Or staring at the ceiling. Whichever his body decided to do that day. Yolant had stuck around, having thought of Link as some sort of friend even though what she desired most was to get under his trousers. She tried helping him, but nothing would aid him. She eventually resorted to just accompanying him in his loneliness, talking to him endlessly to fill in the constant silence around him. He appreciated that, but he truly just wanted to be left alone, and he'd told her.

He regretted that when she gave up. The loneliness only hurt him more and the dreams he'd chosen to avoid merely opened up further. He saw  _her_ , over and over again. Scolding him, smiling at him, helping him, pushing him playfully, loving him. Always with him. Except she never looked the same. But he knew it was her. It could only be her. He didn't really understand what it was he was seeing, but he thanked the Goddess regardless for those imaginings. Even though they didn't show him much.

He knew they were more than dreams. They had to be. Perhaps they were the confirmation of the legends, that him and his Princess always met again, life after life. Perhaps they were visions to their pasts. Or to their futures. They filed him with false hopes, showing him only the good, skipping on the bad. Tempting him, as if a punishment. Showing him how good they were and will be together, time and time again, making him wish he'd remained by her. He should have. He should return to where he belonged. Even if for a day.

He had to see her again. He  _needed_  to see her again. He had to make sure that she was in good hands. He wanted to see that she had good protection around her, that she had faithful people by her side, that she had a good man to accompany her until the end. He had to make sure she was okay, healthy, happy. He had to verify she didn't need him anymore, before he completely disappeared from her life. He had to ensure she had moved on. That there was no more hope for him. No more space in her heart for his. So he could move on too.

So he went.

Yolant followed him as he traveled to the Castle, not asking many questions, but coming to her own conclusions about what was going on. Hyruleans had countless rumors, and countless versions of the story about the Hero and the Princess, but enough of them were true or close enough to it for her to piece things together. She had noticed that his sudden shift had come after hearing of the Princess's engagement, and with that she had discovered why Link had been so against her advances. She admired the man for that, and wanted to help him with his grief. And so she followed, silently for once, only offering him company. He thanked her, on the second night of their travel, and she didn't have to ask why.

On the third day, they arrived at a newly bustling town. Yolant kept praising the Princess and whoever helped her rebuild, constantly gasping and awing as her eyes explored the place, but Link didn't even pay attention. His eyes traveled from face to face, searching, scanning, noticing surprise in some as they recognized him. If they called out his name, he didn't hear. He kept walking through Central Square, taking the most direct path to the Castle.

He was nervous, his hands slightly shaking as he made his way to his goal. He ignored his companion, who insisted he shouldn't just walk in there. She was right, he knew, but he wasn't thinking straight. His thoughts were clouded by the need to see her again, by the irresistible pull of the earth around him, guiding him forward, where he knew he'd see her because the universe always guided them towards each other. He could practically feel her as he took several more steps, leaving the fountain behind him as he continued walking, keeping his eyes locked ahead, towards the bridge that connected the Castle to the town.

And he saw her, where he knew he would. Standing gloriously on that bridge, looking as radiant as ever, as beautiful as she's always looked. The same, yet not. She looked stronger, wiser. As if she'd lived a thousand lives, her walk strong and confident, like she'd walked that way since the beginning of time, having years and years to perfect her steps, to calculate the weight on her heels to make her seem weightless. As if she floated, like the Goddess she descended from. She stood tall, like the world belonged to her, and yet so sweet and humble, as if she belonged to it instead. Like she was above all and yet bellow it. Unexplainable. Just her. The essence of everything, of him. His existence, his love, his everything.

His heart beat faster, his breath hitched. And then blue met green.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is another one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy this little insight into what Link's been doing. I just love how he sees his Princess. I'd say how they value each other is the strongest part of their relationship. It's so cute.
> 
> To all those who've made it this far, thank you! I hope you continue until the end. We're not so far from there now...
> 
> I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> With love, WishfulInfatuation~


	10. Hyrule Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet again.

Chapter 10: Hyrule Castle

She knew she would see him again.

During the last few days, she’d felt restless, unable to focus on her duties as Princess, unable to sleep, unable to pay attention to anything. All she could do was think about him. About how his golden hair shined under the brilliant sun, about how his blue eyes seemed to see right through her every time he looked at her, about how her name rolled so effortlessly off his lips. All of him. Every part of him that she touched, every whisper they shared. Each and every one of their lives.

Bronn had noticed, and had expressed his concern. He’d seen her stare off into nothing more often in those days than ever. He’d seen her jumpy and easily frightened unlike ever before. He thought of her behavior as strange, and asked her if she was feeling alright numerous times, which she assured she was with an obvious fake smile. He wasn’t sure if she was worried, or sick, or happy, or all three. It was a very weird way of behaving.

The day he arrived was the worst. She’d spent the morning in her room, sitting by the edge of her bed with a hand over her chest. Bronn walked in several times, and had found her there in the same position. It was when she’d expressed that she felt breathless that he’d forced her out of the Castle, kindly, to get some fresh air. Her hands clung to her chest the entire time. And then he saw why.

He could see the instant shift in her when she saw that man. He needn’t ask who he was, he already knew enough. For a moment, she was stuck there, in the middle of that bridge, unmoving, completely paralyzed and could easily be confused for a statue hadn’t he seen her move beside him just before. The next, she was moving, so fast, holding up her skirts with both hands so she wouldn’t trip. Moving swiftly away from him, apparently without a thought, towards another man. He knew of her feelings, and understood them, but that didn’t mean that he felt alright about this.

The man, well, _boy_ truly, clearly felt the same urgency that she did because he rushed to her as well and met her halfway. Bronn merely watched. The pair didn’t touch, or say anything to each other, as far as he could tell. They just stood there, a few feet from each other. He didn’t need to look at the Princess’s face to know her expression mirrored the boy’s one. He could see his face, and the look of adoration in his eyes towards his Princess lowered his raising anger a little. He _was_ sympathetic after all, but that didn’t mean he hated this any less.

Needing to witness no more of whatever they were doing, he walked up to them and cleared his throat to hopefully aid in the awkwardness of it all and make the process easier for his fiancée. He knew she would have a hard time.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted the knight and his companion as kindly as he could fake. The boy looked at him and took a step back respectfully. He didn’t miss the Knight’s swift removal of his hand from the Princess’s. Bronn pretended he didn’t see anything, ignoring the tug at his heart. “The Hero of Hyrule, I presume? It is a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard countless tales about you.”

Zelda looked flustered and the boy bowed lightly. Bronn laughed. “No need to be so formal, Hero. And even less towards me. I am but a man of service, much like you.” At the continuing silence, he continued speaking. “I’ve heard you’ve been doing great things around Hyrule during the last year or so. What brings you to the Castle on this day?”

The Knight apparently didn’t know what to say. It was obvious that he was here just to see the Princess, but he made something up anyway. “I wanted to see the progress I’ve been hearing of with my own eyes.”

So the boy _had_ a voice. A very nice one too, he loathed to admit. He looked at Zelda quickly and noticed her take a deep breath. The Hero’s attention went back to her face, and she flushed more. She still said nothing.

Wanting to distract both of them, he brought attention to the short pretty girl standing behind the Hero. “And who’s this lovely lady in your company, Hero?”

He could see Zelda’s head snap in the direction of the girl. Hadn’t she noticed her there? She shifted awkwardly and looked away from both the girl and the Hero for once. Bronn could almost hear the gears turning in her head. She hadn’t liked that.

“I’m Yolant,” the girl replied, her voice a lovely musical tone. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess.” She said pleasantly, a big smile on her face. Genuine. Zelda’s eyes darted back to her, wide in surprise. “And… you,” she added uncertainly addressing him.  Her dislike of him was genuine too. He didn’t comment about it.

Zelda’s feelings about the girl seemed to soften, as she returned the smile, genuinely as well. “The pleasure is mine, Yolant.”

Feeling exceedingly awkward already, he prompted the end of the conversation. “Well, why don’t you two join us for dinner tonight?” He wanted to give his fiancée the opportunity to catch up with her Knight, but in a proper environment, which meant not alone.

The sweet girl replied, “oh, no sorry, I definitely do not belong about the royalty.”

“Don’t be silly,” the Princess intervened with a wave of her hand. “Everyone’s welcome in the Castle. In fact, mostly every night the entire town feasts with us. We’re all in this together.”

“Well if it’s like that, alright then!” Yolant clapped her hands excitedly, looking at the boy to see if he’d agree too.

“You too, right?” Zelda asked him, her voice sounding a million times sweeter than he’d ever heard it when addressing the Hero.

It took the Knight a while to reply, but when he did, his Princess sighed in relief beside him.

“Yes,” the Knight said simply, having eyes only for her.

Bronn was annoyed to death.

They parted ways, Bronn guiding the Princess back into the Castle, and the Knight and his girl walking back into the town. Zelda remained pensive, but he could tell she already felt much better. He was both happy and mad about that.

When they were out of earshot of the Knight, Bronn looked at her incredulously, “well that was awkward, and certainly not what I expected.” He’d said so in a joking tone, always aiming to make her laugh.

Zelda smiled, a laugh lingering on her lips, “what did you expect?”

“You to run off with him into the sunset or something,” he admitted with a chuckle. “I was mentally prepared and everything, for you to dump me right on the spot.”

She smiled a little at that. Mission accomplished. “I can’t exactly do that now, can I? He doesn’t deserve it anyway,” she added with a giggle. He could tell she didn’t mean it really. He knew that if the Knight ever wanted her back, she’d fall right back into his arms. He hoped that day would never come.

“Damn right he doesn’t!” He teased. “He did dump you after all.”

“Let me guess… you do, right?” She asked with a raised brow and a laugh in her voice.

“You and I running off into the sunset? Damn right I do! I’ve worked my ass off for that!”

She laughed. She couldn’t possibly deny that it was true.

The Princess quickly fell into silence once more, her mind in places that he couldn’t guess. He wished he could read her mind, but he knew it was a good thing that he couldn’t. He had grown feelings for this girl, and he knew it would probably be wise to leave now before his feelings grew anymore. He knew she would end up crushing his heart. However, he was in too deep by now. He could only wait and hope things went in his favor. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to dinner.

* * *

She knew he would have this effect on her. No matter how many months passed, how many years, she would always long for him, would always need him, would always want him. She knew seeing him again would crumble everything she had been working for in the past year, every feeling she’d tried to suppress to no avail. It only took one look in his eyes for everything to fall apart. The strength she’d gained, the control she’d achieved, everything.

Just one second and here she was, ready to dive right into her forbidden fruit. She felt the muscles in her legs strain, ready to run to him before she could even put thought behind the action, arms aching to wrap tightly around his frame and never let go again, heart beating right out of her chest and words fighting to leave her mouth at any moment. She held it all in, however, and instead let everything manifest in the form of a smile. The happiest smile she’d felt on her face since back then. Back when they were together and truly alive. Back when she wasn’t just a shell of a person. A true, gleeful smile. Thankful that he was alive and well, to ease all her incoherent worries. Thankful that he had returned as she’d so diligently prayed for every night. Overcome with happiness that he was here once again, regardless of the circumstances. She smiled brilliantly and he smiled back in the same way, probably having the same thoughts, the same feelings.

And the pull was strong, so strong. The need overpowering. But they were stronger than that. Although not strong enough to halt everything. Their feet carried them to each other, their souls reaching out, their love stretching. They stopped mere feet from each other and just stared into each other’s eyes. Her hand unconsciously reached out to grab his, as his did for hers. They met halfway and the feel of his skin nearly electrified her.

No words were necessary. They knew. They were back where they should be, not how they wanted to be, but close enough. They belonged together, they belonged on each other’s side. The warmth of his hand on hers steadied her, took away all her worries, made her feel safe, much like when she’d taken his hand after they defeated the Calamity. With him she felt complete, alive, happy, home. She was pulled right in, into their little bubble, into the obliviousness of their surroundings, into the wonderfulness of his touch and the forgetfulness of her duties and propriety. She took a step closer, wetting her lips with her tongue, a movement that his eyes followed. She leaned in.

But of course she couldn’t have that. Approaching footsteps halted her absurd actions. She was glad for that, she shouldn’t even have thought to do that. At the interruption, her Knight removed his hand from hers forcibly, leaving hers feeling cold and empty once more. She had forgotten about Bronn.

And because her attention had been otherwise preoccupied, she’d also forgotten about the girl that had arrived with her Hero. When Bronn pointed her out, she instantly detested her. She was undeniably very beautiful, but she was standing much too close to her Knight. She suddenly wished she could use her magic to make her disappear. When she spoke to her, however, her smile had been so kind that she couldn’t help but fall for it. Maybe she’d misjudged the girl. Link didn’t seem to regard her at all, which helped.

After their very awkward conversation, thanks to her _hilarious_ soon-to-be husband, she spent the rest of the afternoon being all fidgety and nervous. She’d wanted to say so much to him, but in the moment all the words were lost in her head. She thought about what she should say in the evening, but nothing seemed proper. Sooner than she expected, the Castle began filling up with people, all heading to the Dining Hall.

When this practice had begun, her most trusted people, including Bronn, had warned her against the idea. It wasn’t wise, they said, to let in a whole town of people into her Castle, to be in such close proximity with her. But she didn’t see it that way. She’d spent close to a year living among them all, in tents where there was barely any safety, with no guards or knights to protect her in her sleep. She had shared time with each and every one of them, and not once had she been or even felt in danger. They shared their homes with her when needed, so she would share her home with them. The food shortages in the area were a troubling thought to her, but her Castle was always well stocked, so she saw it fit to share. In her mind, they were all her family. She would take care of her people as long and as well as she had the power to.

When more and more people began moving in, she started employing Hyruleans with skills in battle. She knighted the best, and employed the rest as guards. They weren’t all that good, if she was honest, and they definitely needed more guidance, but they did just fine. They weren’t particularly needed. No one had posed a threat to her, and she had her suspicions why.

All the newly appointed knights shared _very_ familiar fighting styles, and they all happened to come from somewhere and somehow learn to fight that way on their own. It was so obvious who had been training them, and sharing his skills with them. They were all but a poor imitation of her Hero, but they were good. Good enough. No one would ever be like him, she knew.

Aside from that, there were no more monster sightings in all of Hyrule. Not that she heard of, anyway. No Bokoblins, no Moblins, no Lynels. Nothing. Not even Yiga. There was nothing to threaten the land but the people themselves, and none seemed to be up to that either. She felt safe, completely safe, in her land and surrounded by her people. It filled her with pride, not for herself, but for what he’d achieved. It was all thanks to him, she knew. Maybe that’s what she should talk about with him.

From her old room, she made her way through the Castle, admiring the handywork of Bolson and his employees. They had fixed every broken part of it, following the same design of it masterfully, making it look nearly identical to how it looked before. It almost felt like she had gone back in time. Her people greeted her as she went by, and she found herself smiling at them, which she rarely did. She rarely smiled before. Her happiness seemed to be contagious, because soon all the townspeople were smiling with her. She could get used to this.

As she neared the Dining Hall, her nerves returned. She had never felt nervous about seeing Link before, yet here she was, resisting the urge to bite at her nails or hide in her room for the second time this day. Her heart beat uncontrollably and her palms got sweaty, but she mustered the courage to look for him anyway. All the nerves faded away once she saw him, however.

He looked incredibly handsome wearing civilian clothes. She was so used to seeing him in armor or tunics, she had forgotten what normal clothes looked like on him. He wore a cream colored Hylian long sleeved shirt, with a pair of brown Hylian trousers. Simple, yet so good. She suddenly felt overdressed, with her big royal dress that was way too fancy for the occasion. She felt self-conscious when he noticed his eyes rake all over her body, and wished her seamstress would make her simpler dresses in the future. He didn’t seem to mind that at all, as he smiled at her sweetly, his cheeks slightly pink. He liked what he saw, she could tell. She smiled back.

Next to him was Yolant, talking amicably with some girls. She was holding on to Link’s arm, but the Princess found she didn’t actually mind it. If that’s what he wanted, then she would accept it. Yolant looked beautiful as well, she couldn’t deny the pair looked great together. How she wished she was the one clinging to his arm instead.

“My dear Princess! I was looking for you!” She heard Bronn’s cheerful voice from somewhere behind her. He greeted her with all the formality he always did, with a ostentatious bow and a kiss to her hand. “I went to your room to escort you, as usual.”

“My apologies, I thought I’d find you here,” she excused herself, not wanting to admit that she’d actually just forgotten.

“It’s alright, I know you’re… distracted.” He knew her pretty well.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized again.

He didn’t say anything to that. She could tell he felt uncomfortable. His usual overly excited self was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he remained serious as the feast began, and only spoke when spoken to.  He was hurting, she knew, and probably worried. She wanted to assure him, but she didn’t know how. She didn’t feel the same way about him, after all. And he knew.

During the dinner, Link and Yolant sat at a table with Bolson, and she could hear from her own table that Bolson talked on and on about the reconstruction and all he’d done to bring the place back to a livable state. He also told the Hero how they’d built him a house, in the hopes that he would move into the Town sometime. She’d wanted to tell him that herself, since she’d been the one who designed the place, but he beat her to it. She had made sure he had plenty of space to store his weapon collection. If he ever even used the place, that was.

‘The Hero’s House,’ read the sign in front of it. The entire town had helped in some way to build it. Some carried the stones, others cut the wood, others stacked, and his female admirers took special care of what would be his little garden. They all adored him and wanted to give him thanks in some way for all his help. He was loved by everyone. He would have made a great King.

Thoughts like that brought her back to the present momentarily, to gaze at her love, to imagine herself next to him, able to touch him, able to tell him she loves him, able to kiss him, marrying him, having his children…

The music began loudly, as Kass and the little hatchlings that accompanied him began singing the old songs of Hyrule. The guests got up to dance, the food resting comfortably in their bellies. Many approached Link as she watched, and he spoke to all, scratching the back of his head occasionally, a sign of uncomfortableness. The sight made her smile some more, his reaction so familiar it tugged at her heartstrings. There was so much of him she missed, and she couldn’t have any of it. Not in this life, or the previous one, or the next. They were never meant to be together.

Wanting some fresh air, she slipped away when Bronn was sufficiently distracted talking to some civilians about Labrynna and how different it is from Hyrule. She scouted the balcony right outside the Dining Hall, but it was too full of people for her liking, so she walked around the Castle to search for privacy instead. She didn’t want her guests to see her in such a state of distress again. They’d endured enough of that. Now she was a strong Princess, soon to be Queen. She couldn’t be weak anymore.

* * *

“It’s beautiful! And huge!” Yolant yelled unashamedly as they approached the house that had been built for him in Castle Town.

The house _was_ huge, especially when compared to his Hateno counterpart. It was two stories high, like its neighbors, and build out of cobblestones with wooden reinforcements. It’s roof was proud and tall, of the same blue color as those from the houses from before the Calamity. It matched the houses beside it, but you could tell it was built with a lot of love. Unlike the others, it was built on grass rather than stone, allowing it to have small garders in it’s front and back. Numerous flowers adorned the little space, the same purple, white and yellow lilies he remembered from one of his memories with the Princess. Attached to the house was a small stable, and in the back it had a bathhouse.

Bolson laughed behind them, enjoying the girl’s attention. “I designed it myself! Well, with some help from the Princess, but the idea was mine! Right, Karson?” He boasted, walking ahead of them and gesturing for them to follow him. He opened the door and waited for them to walk in. As usual, Karson yelled his agreement.

The inside was equally beautiful. The furniture was modest, and you could almost think the house was too bare, but that’s how he liked things, simple. The ground floor consisted of the kitchen and dining room, a small sitting area, and an enclosed room full of weapon racks for swords, bows and shields. The second floor had two rooms, equal sized. One of them was clearly for children.

“So, what do you think, Hero?” The builder asked him flamboyantly, looking around proudly at his creation. “Isn’t it just marvelous!”

Link had a lot of thoughts going through his mind. He could see Zelda’s touch everywhere in the place, with the choice of flowers, the weapon room addition, the decorations, the furniture choice. It was all so _her_.

“Aw, he doesn’t like it!” Bolson exhaled sadly, bringing his attention back to the present.

With a smile, he assured the man. “It’s perfect,” he added for effect. It truly was. It was a place he would have loved to share with her.

After Bolson and Karson left, he and Yolant remained in the house. She immediately claimed the second bedroom as hers, with the promise that once she found a job, she’d pay for her own place. She also promised not to attack him at night with her womanly needs, which relieved some of his worries. He agreed to let her stay, he wouldn’t be using the place much anyway, and she _had_ helped him through some rough times, so he owed her that much.

He walked around the Town for a while, trying to remember what everything used to look like before. It felt very familiar now, but still strange. The houses were rebuilt in the likeness of the old ones, but the shops that were littered around before were there no longer. He felt particularly upset at the loss of the blacksmith, where he’d acquired his first proper sword. He hadn’t had to buy it, as it had been a gift from the smith himself as a reward for defeating a pack of Moblins when he was 5.

Returning to his new home, he found his housemate rummaging through drawers that were obviously empty. He chuckled at the crazyness he was witnessing.

“Link! These are all empty!” She yelled, frantically opening and closing everything in her way.

Of course they were, they hadn’t been used. He didn’t say anything and just continued watching, suppressing a smile.

She noticed the look he was giving her. “Oh, I know, I know! It’s just… What are we going to wear?! I mean, Look at me! I’m but wearing rags!” She pointed at her battleworn skirts, which were pretty battered, now that he noticed.

“And you, wearing those god-awful tunics all the time!” She pointed at his green tunic of twilight. He felt insulted, he was quite fond of that one. “We need clothing, and I haven’t got a rupee to my name! We can’t go like this to a Castle!”

Letting the insult slide, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a couple gold rupees, handing them to her. Her eyes opened wide as she took them.

“What? Where.. How? Okay…?” She stood there looking at the gold in her hands.

Gesturing to the door, he said, “well, go already. Get something.”

“Really?!”

“Yes,” he said impatiently, wondering what it was with women and money.

“Okay! You’re the best!” She yelled as she rushed out. “I owe you one!”

He shook his head, and headed to his room to rest a while, not meaning to sleep, but he fell asleep after a few minutes of laying down in that very comfortable feather bed. He dreamt of her again, this time in the skies, where they flew around in loftwings and lived among the clouds.

Dreams of that kind were the best, so far. In them, he felt himself fall in love with her for the first time. They were equals then, she wasn’t a Princess, and therefore were free to do as they wished. Their relationship then had been unique, as they’d been very close since they were children. They had been bound by fate then, too, as far as he could tell, but their relationship always became more. After their undeniable meeting with fate in that time, they’d stayed together. On the surface, they lived out their love uninhibited. Or so it seemed, anyway. His dreams hadn’t delved too deep yet.

Just when the dream was getting even better, he was woken up rudely by Yolant.

“How do I look?” She asked with a big smile when he opened his eyes. She was twirling cutely at the foot of the bed, showing off her new dress. It was a nice one, and it fit her well. He nodded in approval, which made her smile more. She threw a pile of clothes at him. “Try those. I wasn’t sure about your size, but you’re quite small so those should fit.”

Says the tiny girl. She walked out of the room to allow him to change in private, waiting by the door with her back to it. The clothes she chose fit him well, and he had to admit she had good taste.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

She gave him a look over, and her cheeks pinked. “Yep, that’s it.” He heard her murmur. She forced her gaze away from him and gestured for them to leave. “The Princess is going to fall on her knees before you when she sees you like this.” She walked downstairs, but Link didn’t follow. She returned.

“Link, come on! It’s late!”

“I really shouldn’t,” he told her, planning on going back to dream of his Zelda in Skyloft. He didn’t want to go to that damned dinner. He didn’t want to see her by another. He shouldn’t have come at all. And he knew seeing him would hurt her, much like it hurt him to see her.

“You men are so stupid. You want her, and yet you don’t do anything for her!” She scolded him, pulling him by the arms to drag him out. He didn’t move one inch. “She’s right there, and clearly hot for you. Go get her!”

“It’s more complicated than that,” he told her, his tone angry. He was getting annoyed. He liked their friendship, but she was way too nosy.

“Well, so what? Whatever it is, if you love her, you should fight for her.” She let go of his arm, giving up. “Truly, you’re being a fool.”

“I’ll only hurt her more,” he spoke his mind, hoping she’d let go of the topic.

“It’ll hurt her more if she doesn’t see you there tonight, trust me.” She grabbed his arm again, pulling softly. “She’s waited long enough, hasn’t she?”

For one he agreed. With a sigh, he let her drag him out of the house.

Crossing the bridge, he could feel his legs want to give out, the nervousness overtaking him. It was silly, he’d never felt this way about seeing her. On the contrary, he’d always been excited, even when she was rude, she had been a pleasure to be around. Well, that might be a bit of an overstatement, but he’d always felt right when she was near, like he belonged even if she didn’t want him to. It was ironic that he always felt ready to face her, even back then, yet now he was shaking all over.

“Calm down, it’s just a dinner. Goddesses…” Yolant complained beside him, still holding on to his arm and being able to feel his slight tremors. “Just how good can she be with her mouth for you to get all shaky just because you’re going to see her? It’s annoying.”

He ignored her, as he usually did. They followed the flow of people into the Castle, letting the frequent guests guide them to their destination. Link’s mind was elsewhere, but he absentmindedly greeted anyone who recognized and approached him. Some were his old trainees, he was happy to see those faces in the new guard uniform.

When they arrived, the Princess was nowhere to be seen. Yolant quickly mingled with everyone, striking conversation easily and answering for him and he was addressed and didn’t reply. He kept looking around the room, and at the doors, to spot her when she came in. While he looked, he saw Kass in the distance, talking with the little Rito he’d helped in finding her sisters. He kept finding familiar faces everywhere, but not hers. Time went by, and he began thinking she wouldn’t attend her own dinner after all.

But of course she did. She finally arrived, and he could see her searching around the room, much like he’d been. Her eyes quickly found his, and he couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t see much of her, but her face looked so pretty and flushed that he could feel himself falling in love with her all over again just from the beautiful tone of her skin. He had to force his eyes away from her when her fiancée approached her. After that, he tried his hardest to keep his eyes elsewhere, to avoid making her uncomfortable.

He played with his food when it was served, being scolded by Yolant about it the entire time. She ended up eating his portion as well as hers, not wanting to waste, she said. Kass began playing one of his favorite songs, the song about the Zora Princess, Mipha. He had played it for him during his adventures, and it had quickly found place within his heart. The melody captured Mipha’s spirit perfectly. After that one, he played a song entirely about Zelda. With how he was going, Link hoped the Rito would be nice enough to not play _that_ song. He didn’t need to hear about their love. And in these circumstances, with the Princess engaged and both of them currently in the same room, no one needed to hear that song. Absolutely no one.

“Link,” Yolant whispered in his ear, interrupting his train of thought with a soft poke to his ribs. He turned around to see what she wanted, but she raised her hand to point over the mass of dancing bodies.

Looking where she pointed, he saw Zelda’s back as she left the room. Immediately, without a thought, he walked after her. However, he hesitated as he reached the door. It wasn’t a good idea, he knew. He should stay put. He would stay put. He watched her go until she rounded a corner and he couldn’t see her anymore.

“What are you waiting for?” Yolant reprimanded him, muttering through her teeth and giving him a shove. He hadn’t noticed she followed, so her voice startled him somewhat. “Go on!” She insisted, giving him another push out the door.  “I’ll distract. I don’t owe you anything after this!” She winked at him and rejoined the crowd.

He did what his heart was screaming him to do.

He walked briskly after the Princess, hoping to find her quickly. He followed the path he’d seen her take, but was unable to find her. He walked blindly in the darkness. Not many parts of the Castle were well lit, and the sparse candlelight that came now and then wasn’t enough for him to discern where he was. He used to know this Castle well, but his memory failed him in the dark. It wasn’t until he heard soft footsteps that he found his way.

She had walked to the Observation Room, and was standing with her back to him, observing her land from the balcony. Hearing him approach, she turned around. His breath caught in his throat as he took in how utterly stunning she was. She always has been the most beautiful woman to him. Her long, golden hair shined under the moonlight, the braid that framed her face making her large eyes stand out. Those eyes in which he lost himself in every time. She wore a dress similar to her old royal dress; it was long and royal blue, with white and gold accents throughout. However this one was simpler and had fewer decorations. He wondered who crafted such a magnificent piece for her, pondered who had the pleasure of creating something that hugged her hips so lovingly.

Looking at her now, free from prying eyes, he allowed his gaze to study all of her. He could tell she did the same as her eyes traveled all over him. As he neared her, taking her in unapologetically for the first time in a year, he noticed the changes. She had looked well from afar, but she truly wasn’t. He could tell she hadn’t been eating well, and that sleep came rarely to her. He could see how close she’d been to breaking, it was clear in the slight shake of her hands and the tremble of her lips. Much like how his entire existence seemed to quiver in her presence. Her heart must have been beating so fast too, like his.

“Link, why are you truly here?” Her voice came unexpectedly, carrying hints of a pain once buried deep inside.

At his silence, she pressed on, taking a few steps towards him. “Did you change your mind?” She asked, her voice low and hopeful.

He had, but he knew he couldn’t act on it. Too much depended on them. He was honest. “I’ve changed my mind a million times.”

She took the last few steps to reach him. When she spoke next, her voice trembled with nervousness. “If you have, you just need to say it… You know I—”

She was silenced by him reaching out for her hand and placing a kiss to it. An innocent enough gesture, meant to calm her down a little and let her know everything would be okay. He let his lips linger on her skin a little, his eyes closing for a second at the overwhelming feeling brought on by the short contact.

He couldn’t stop himself after that, he needed to at least feel her in his arms one last time. He pulled gently at her hand, and she followed willingly, letting him wrap himself around her delicate frame as she did the same to him. She held on tightly, both arms around his waist, her chin resting on his shoulder and fingers holding on to the fabric of his shirt. She hugged him so tight he could barely breathe, but he didn’t care. He could die right here and die happy. “I needed to see you,” he finally answered her first question, fingers tangling in the hair at her nape as he let himself get lost in her warmth.

Her reply came out as a whispered cry, “please don’t leave again.”

He tightened his grip around her, but said nothing. He wanted nothing but to remain by her, but he knew he couldn’t. They were already crossing lines. Above that, he knew he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t be around for when she married, or for any of the rest.

“I was afraid I’d never see you again…” She pulled back to look at his face and the look in her eyes broke his heart all over again. He had caused her this grief. He would never forgive himself. She reached up to touch his face, apparently meaning to commit his skin to memory as she explored the entirety of it with her digits, lingering on his lips.

Her touch ignited things in him, things he’d spent months burying under his skin. And yet, so easily, she broke the wall he’d built and tore at the chains that restrained him. He was going to lose it, if she kept that up. “I thought the same,” he breathed into her hands, confessing his intentions of never returning, leaning into her touch.

She let go of his face, resting her hands on his shoulders and digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt almost painfully, as if afraid that he’d run off again. “Link, I—”

“Don’t say it, please,” his plea came out in the form of strangled breaths, it took everything in him not to break down in front of his Princess.

She repeated her previous statement, as if repeating it would make him agree once and for all. “I’m not yet married, you just have to say the word and I’ll end it.” She held his face with her hands again so he wouldn’t look away from her as she said the next piece. “You know it’s you who I want to be with. Always, Link. Only you.”

She nearly convinced him. “You know we can’t.”

“I prayed to see you again every single night. _Begged_ to see you. You’re finally here and… you’re leaving again? Why must you hurt me like this?” Tears danced in her eyes, making his heart hurt, but they never fell. His Princess was strong.

“That wasn’t my intention, I—” It pained him more than any wound he’d ever sustained to see her hurt like this. To know it was him causing her such sorrow. “I shouldn’t have come.” He shouldn’t have followed her.

“You shouldn’t have left,” she corrected, her soft voice now a whisper. She pulled away from him, walking back towards the balcony and looking at everything but him. He loved her, he loved her so much. He only wished that in the next life, they could be together, like how they were back in their first.

Awkward silence settled around them for a few minutes, until she broke it, her voice sounding distant. “There’s some things you need to know. Please allow me some time to discuss them with you. But not tonight, I—it’s, hard to talk about.”

Her cold tone made him feel emptier than his arms felt after she’d let go of him. There was a warning in her words as well, which unsettled him. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know whatever it was she was going to say. He agreed, of course, and stayed by her side for a while longer, joining her on the balcony and leaning against its railing, hoping, wishing, that the cold breeze would freeze his heart and remove all feeling.

It didn’t.


	11. Princess Zelda's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they confirm where they belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just taking a few seconds to let you know there’s been a few changes and additions to the last chapter (10). It is not necessary to read, truly, but for those of you who wish to, there it is. I’ve expanded a bit on parts of the story that I felt needed to be expanded upon, particularly the Link/Yolant relationship. Go have a little read if you wish, and whether you do or not, I hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter 11: Princess Zelda’s Room

 -

Hylia’s descendant didn’t see her Hero again for a fortnight.

During those two weeks, she got a lot accomplished. One of her goals for the reconstruction had been to rebuild the settlements around Central Hyrule, but the time and scarcity of resources at the time had made it difficult. Now that the land was beginning to be shaped once more, with trades reemerging, treaties resurfacing and laws being reinstated, the money began to flow once more, slowly yet surely.

Through her future husband, she could sell enormous shipments of minerals to Labrynna, and their previous trades for cloths –particularly the fine silks—was reestablished, keeping a stable economy between both countries. Along with that, she sent word to have a meeting with the leaders and rulers of the other lands, to be held a month from now. Through that meeting, she hoped to bring about a better economy for Hyruleans, and open up new trades and job opportunities both for Hyruleans outside of Hyrule, and for settlers in Hyrule who came from outside.

In the present day, she was fully occupied, about two hours into a small argument with King Dorephan of the Zora, who refused having any part in the rebuilding of Goponga Island Village. She was extremely upset at that, since he’d promised he would aid with anything she needed, especially after appointing his son as Ruta’s new pilot. She didn’t even want money, she had enough rupees in the treasury to restore two Hyrule’s. What she needed, however, were materials and good taste. No one was better at acquiring and working metals than the Zora, and all she wanted was to have a few capable hands in her team.

The King refused, saying that employing Zora’s for the sole purpose of crafting nails and other small, insignificant metal objects was an insult. It wasn’t insignificant. She wanted to make many things out of metal, so they would last, like lamp posts and signs, and she had envisioned the delicate Zora style throughout the little village and liked how it looked in her head. The two Zora smiths she had spoken to about it had agreed immediately, but the King wouldn’t have it. She ignored him and instead settled on hiring a couple of Gorons who claimed they could flatten about twenty nails a minute. They would also help with the hammering, and the rest of the metalwork in the village. She figured their rough style could actually look great with what she had in mind for the place.

When the meeting was over, she discussed her plans once more with Bolson, and they settled on the prices and rupees necessary to pay for his crew to gather all the supplies. After all the hassle was finally done, she left for her room, to finally have some peace after two very arduous weeks. She’d never disliked being a Princess more, there was just so much to do. The good thing about it all was that her duties kept her busy, and thus distracted from thinking about the person who she’d been avoiding.

She heard of him all the time. He apparently had decided to stay in town, living in the house built for him in the center of it. She heard his name most often during dinners with the townspeople, in which they spoke about the Hero and his apparently endless need to help, and how hot he looked shirtless while carrying logs around. She heard that quite often. She didn’t need to be told, she remembered well. There was nothing that could make her forget how wonderful his chest looked under her, or how perfect his hard muscles felt under her fingers.

While she remained busy, Bronn had traveled to Labrynna to settle some business with his father, and to formalize his engagement to the Hyrulean Princess. He was to return in the morrow, accompanied by his father and part of his court. They were going to stay until the wedding, which was planned to take place in a little over a month now. Thinking about that made her nervous.

She didn’t want to marry. Well, she didn’t want to marry Bronn. She didn’t want to go through the wedding night and she didn’t want to have to endure him touching her in ways she had only allowed one man to do. At least in this life. Sure, she trusted Bronn. He had been nothing but sweet and proper to her, respecting her in all ways, never even being suggestive. But she knew that once they married those things would change. It was a part of marriage to consummate it, and that consummation was the reason for her to marry at all anyway. Whether she did got through with it on her wedding night, or whether she delayed it, she’d still have to do it. There was no point in stopping it anymore.

It tempted her beyond belief to just give up. To end her engagement and end everything with it. She wanted to simply not have an heir at all, to just die peacefully, albeit alone, whenever the Goddesses deemed it necessary, and never return. She thought about it a lot, wondering how that would affect the curse. There was no one left of her family but her, no one to keep spreading the blood. She wouldn’t have any descendants, and therefore would never be reincarnated as another Zelda. But what would that do to the Hero?

Would he have to return to destroy the Calamity on his own? Would he be able to do so without the sealing power that ran through her blood? Or would the curse perhaps end, and none of them would ever return? There were many possibilities involved, most of which were better in her head than having to go through that horrid wedding night. Nevertheless, it hurt her to think of a future Link all on his own, having to carry the entire weight of the world on his shoulders. Because of that being one of the possibilities, she decided she had to go through with it. She wouldn’t leave him alone.

And who’s to say that the next life won’t be the one? The one in which he chooses her, the one in which they ignore everyone and everything and live a happy life together? The one in which they escape and fill a house with cute blonde children… who might or might not end the world, who cares. She couldn’t give that possibility up. She resigned herself to the inevitable place her life had led to.

As night fell, she got ready for bed, not feeling up to attending dinner. She changed into a nightgown, and laid down, hugging a pillow to her chest as she usually did for comfort. She felt particularly lonely this night, not having anyone to talk to and having been done with the more pressing matters of the Kingdom, leaving her brain free of other worries.

She remembered all those nights spent by his side. There were many in which she did her best to ignore him. When he’d been appointed as her Knight, the first few months had been the most awkward. She was so rude, and all he did was protect her. She remembered one night in which she had been angry for no reason –no surprise there—and had impolitely declined the food he’d lovingly cooked for her. He merely laughed and ate her portion himself, which only angered her more, but he’d then presented her with a fruitcake. She didn’t say no to that. How he knew that that was her favorite food, she never knew. Maybe she should ask someday.

Then there were the nights _after._ Those nights in which they shared more than shy glances. Those in which they slept in each other’s arms. The ones in which their touch wasn’t as cautious anymore. That night by the Lake. Just thinking about him made her body warm, her skin flush, and wetness to pool between her legs. She exhaled sharply, frustrated that he was so close to her, just a few minutes away, and yet so far. No longer belonging to her, but to that girl. Yolant.

They lived together at that house. The house she’d built for him. It was its purpose, after all she’d even thought to add a children’s room to it. But knowing he was actually doing it, made her blood boil. How many times had he touched _her_ by now? There was so much she wanted to know. How they met, where they met, when. How had their relationship started. Was she with child? Had he already completed what he believed his duty to be? Was he happy, in love, or miserable, like her? Was he just doing it out of duty or did he truly want that girl?

She wanted to loath her. It was true she envied her to death, but she didn’t dislike her. Not truly. The girl was sweet, charming, honest. She had attended more dinners in the Castle, on her own, and had made it a point to talk to her every time. Well, she didn’t really talk. Mostly, she asked questions. Like how she was doing, how were the kingdom-y things going, if she was eating, if she needed help with anything. On and on, questions about her wellbeing. She wondered if it was Link actually asking the questions through her. She also found it very odd that she’d be doing Link such favors. She almost asked her a few things herself, but always held back. She wasn’t sure if she truly wanted to know.

The girl surprised her by asking for a job as her handmaiden, which she’d announced she wanted to acquire before the wedding. She would need help with all the traditional clothing and hair styling. About Yolant, though, she wasn’t sure. Having such a close relationship to her seemed too strange for her liking. However, part of her trusted her, purely because of the fact that Link obviously did. She would consider it, and let her know when she decided.

After a few hours of rolling around in bed uselessly, she got up and threw on a more appropriate gown to walk outside. She walked up the spiral stairs in her room and made her way to the study, stopping at the bridge as a hint of silver and the clang of metal hit her senses. Looking at the courtyard below, she saw a group of her soldiers training in what appeared to be stealth. Among them, the Knight in shining armor of her story, Link. 

“You woke the Princess,” she heard him say, gesturing at the bridge in which she stood. The guards all looked in her direction, and promptly bowed. Link followed suit, which irritated her, but he straightened quickly after she greeted them with a wave. “Wouldn’t have happened if you payed attention,” he scolded them, showing them what to do again.

She watched them for a while longer, mesmerized by her Hero, as always. There was something so attractive about his strength, his calculated steps, his agility.  Wanting a closer look, she walked back inside, not bothering to change into proper clothing, and made her way to the courtyard. When she arrived, Link was dismissing the guards.

They bid her goodnight as they passed her, and she smiled kindly at them all. And then she looked at Link, standing in the middle of the yard, looking almost magical as the moonlight reflected off his golden hair. It suddenly downed on her that they were alone once more.

She looked around the courtyard uncomfortably, not sure what she should say or do. The space used to have a pretty fountain in its center, but that hadn’t been part of the rebuilding plans. Instead, what remained of it was taken down, and the land filled to make it all flat. Flowers adorned the yard’s edges, and benches were found here and there. She thought she should build a fountain in the next few years, the yard certainly looked empty without it.

She met his eyes, and felt a little relieved, noticing he seemed just as nervous as she was. It gave her the courage necessary to speak. “I knew you sent them.”

She saw the corners of his mouth lift in a small smile, but it faded away quickly. He tried to look as if he didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Oh, for the Goddess’ sake. I know you, Link. If anyone was going to notice, it was obviously going to be me,” she said, matter-of-factly. He shrugged with a smile. He was back to being quiet with her, it appeared. She didn’t like that. “They need more time with you. You should consider staying, and maybe becoming their commander. My Council of War, even. I need one,” she suggested hoping to entice him into staying.

“I would love to help, but me staying that long around you will only do the opposite,” he replied, looking away from her face and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He _was_ nervous, she noted.

“I don’t see why,” she argued, her voice raised, frustrated. “Things are going as you wanted. I’m engaged and you seem to have something going on too. There’s no reason to keep the distance anymore.”

He looked at her with a confused expression. “I have nothing going on,” he clarified seriously.

Now she was the confused one. “What about Yolant?”

He shook his head, looking as if he’d been insulted.

“I thought—” She began, bud decided to just leave things there for now. “Well,” she sighed, “please consider it. We—they need you.”

She heard him exhale loudly. “I’ll think about it.” He said, his tone enough for her to know he wouldn’t. “You said you had something to tell me. Can we have that conversation now?”

“No,” she replied simply. She was nowhere near ready to tell him that. She hadn’t told anyone, and the wound was still too fresh in her heart. His heart was sufficiently broken already, she guessed. Was she supposed to wreck him even more by telling him of the loss of their child? Of the truth of their pasts? Maybe she should keep it all to herself forever. She was afraid how he would react, too. He had done horrible things in their past lives because of it. “Not yet,” she added, lowering her gaze to the ground.

He remained quiet for a while, but then replied, “I’ll be waiting.”

She heard him approach her and for a second her heart swelled, thinking he was walking her way for a different reason. However, she was standing by the only exit, and she figured that’s probably where he was heading.

“Link,” she called him as he neared her.

“Yes?” He stood before her and lifted her chin with a hand. He let go quickly, but kept his eyes on hers.

She didn’t want him to go. She wanted to spend time with him. If unable to be anything else, she at least wanted to remain his friend. “Stay.”

He didn’t reply, but he reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She didn’t miss the chance to catch his hand with both of hers, and clasp it tightly between them. He smiled, moving a step closer. He was trying so hard to resist, yet she could see clearly that he couldn’t. Just like her, she couldn’t help herself either. He was like a magnet to her. The strongest pull of the earth meant entirely for her. So strong that the simple touch of his hand made her shiver.

“Are you cold?” He asked kindly, his voice more familiar to how he used to talk to her before, full of concern for every simplicity that befell her.

“A little,” she said as she caressed his skin, rubbing little circles to the back of his hand. She was happy he didn’t pull away. Just this little contact eased her sadness.

Wrapping his fingers around hers, he walked to the door, pulling her along. “Then come, I’ll escort you to your room since your guards all but abandoned you.”

She smiled brightly at that, and followed him giddily.  “I told you they need proper training,” she told him with a hint of persuasion in her tone. If only he’d stay.

He sighed, shaking his head. “I guess I can help, for a few days.”

A few days. At least she got something.

* * *

Inside the Castle, walking hand in hand with his Princess who wouldn’t let go of him, he took his time to appreciate the new look of the fortress. The place looked remarkably similar to how he remembered, although far less decorated and fancy looking. Red carpets and new gold ornaments had begun refilling the empty spaces left behind by scavengers. The biggest  difference was the marked absence of guards everywhere.

“Where are your guards?” he asked, feeling annoyed at how unprotected she was.

“Sleeping, probably. I gave them the nights free.”

“What? Why?”

“There are no dangers left. You left none,” she said with a wink. She apparently knew everything he’d been up to, somehow. “Calm down,” she added, probably noticing his sour expression.

Walking through the west passage, they quickly arrived at Zelda’s room. He opened the door for her, as he did so many times before, and waited outside to close it behind her.

“You’re not coming in?” She asked, still holding on to his hand.

He shook his head. That definitely wouldn’t be good for either of them, he knew.

“Come on,” she insisted, tugging at his arm. There was a hint of mischievousness hiding behind those big green eyes. He could read her like a book. “We can talk here.”

He hesitated, knowing very well what she was trying to do. There was no reason to his hesitation, truly. He knew that deep inside, the battle was already lost. Or won, depending on the perspective.

She let go of him as he took a few steps inside. She lit up some candles to light up the room, then walked back to the door to close it. She remained standing in front of it with her hands behind her back. Looking around the room, he was hit by wave after wave of memories, of all the times he’d accompanied her to her room and study, and guarded her door. The room looked very similar to how it used to, and now it had numerous Silent Princesses’ growing in glass vases scattered around. Those must have been the ones that were covering her study when he’d explored the Castle during the Calamity. He was glad to see them there, as he remembered she’d been unable to grow them domestically before.

“Link?” He heard his name in her lovely voice, shy and quiet. “Thank you for coming back.”

He turned to look at her. She was still standing by the door. He ignored the suspiciousness of it. He already knew what she was up to, anyway. Of course he would come back. He wouldn’t have lasted another week without seeing her. He knew that. And his recent dreams only confirmed that. They were always together, no matter what. He confessed what he’d been thinking about for the past few days, “I’ve tried to deny it, but you were right. I belong next to you.”

She smiled, but shook her head. “You’re wrong,” she said. He waited for her to explain, which she quickly did, with a smile on her face. _That_ smile that would always haunt his dreams in the most delicious of ways. “ _In_ me, that’s where you belong.”

She knew precisely what she was doing to him with those words. She was still the same headstrong, unstoppable, straightforward woman he fell in love with, who always got what she wanted. The bluntness of her words had his blood rushing downwards, making his thoughts fuzzy. He tried to remain strong, though. “This is exactly why I didn’t want to stay to begin with.”

“I know, but you’re giving in anyway, aren’t you?” This woman was going to be the death of him.

He kept pushing away. “Zelda, we can’t.”

Her arms dropped to her sides, fists clenching in frustration. “Things aren’t like you think, Link.” Her voice so angry that he thought he’d be able to get away.

“Then tell me,” he insisted, pushing her buttons, knowing it would only anger her more.

“I— not yet.” Her arms crossed over her chest, and she looked like she had given up.

He took the chance. “I better go.”

She hadn’t given up at all. The corners of her mouth lifted as she suppressed a smile, which he didn’t miss. She searched blindly behind her to find the door’s lock, not taking her eyes off him. He heard the sound of the metal sliding into place. “Not quite yet.”

“Zelda—"

“Just one. Just one kiss,” she asked for it so sweetly, how was he supposed to deny her? “It’s all I ask. Please,” she added, and his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

He walked towards her, but still kept trying to make her see sense. “You’re engaged.”

“I don’t care, Link.” She took a step towards him, her eyes locked on his lips, her own parted slightly in anticipation.

The sight made him salivate, like he’d been starving and was about to have his first bite of food in a century. With a slight tremor to his hands, he cupped her face when he reached her, keeping his blue orbs on those lovely lips that she wet with her tongue.

She closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, turning her head just enough so she could place kisses on the palms of his hands. “Please,” she begged again, so close to his face now that her breath tickled his lips, enticing him, telling him to just shut up already and do it.

There was no way out of this now. How could he walk away? How could he fight her when he wanted the same? He couldn’t. So he pressed her hard against that door and bid her wishes, as always. Damn everything.

It was just one kiss after all.

He kissed her without hesitation, diving right in, open-mouthed, consuming her mouth and her tongue and her taste and her everything… The moan that rose from the back of her throat, the feeling of her fingers pulling at his hair, the pain her nails caused at the nape of his neck as they dug into his skin, how her body felt soft and warm and lovely against his own, how she shivered, how she clung to him. Everything.

He kissed her insatiably, not letting their lips part, not wanting to end the one kiss he’d been awarded. He caressed her face, he pulled her hair, he bit her lips and sucked on her tongue and had her whimpering in his arms like he’d never had her before and yet none of it was enough. He didn’t want it to end. Couldn’t let it end.

But it did.

And it continued, because as soon as their lips parted she said his name in _that_ way, and touched his face with all the love and tenderness she possessed before pulling him to her again. “Don’t stop,” she whispered, kissing him once more, and then again, and again. He couldn’t say no, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Their lips kept finding each other, their names continued leaving their mouths in silent wishes for more, their fingers kept touching, exploring, feeling, unbuttoning, unlacing.

Her lips left his and traveled to his face, to his neck, to his collarbone, sending chills throughout his body, spreading warmth and love and lust and anything in between. Her hands made quick work of his belt, and even quicker work of the buttons that restrained him. He tried to peel her off her nightgown, and her hands attempted to lift off his shirt, but there was no time for that.

The urgency was evident in the shake of her voice and the dilation of her pupils. “In me, I need you.” She said, time and time again as she tugged at his shirt and slid her hands underneath it, feeling his chest, his shoulders, his lower abdomen. And lower. She gasped when she seized his hardness. “Please, quick. I need you.”

With a groan of her name, he gave up on taking her clothing off and met her lips once more, hands wrapping around her waist to lift her. There was no thought to what they did after that. They simply needed each other, there and then. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him without hesitation, letting him do whatever he wanted with her, right against that door.

Her skirts made the moment clumsy, getting in the way, but that didn’t matter. The fabric that remained was pushed aside. He found her warmth and slipped right in, his Princess lovely and wet, always ready for him, always needy for him. Their combined sounds of pleasure filled the room as they finally joined, and he found himself where he’d needed to be all along. With her. By her. In her.

It was where he always was, before, now, after. Where he belonged in this life and every life before and after it. He would always be hers, no matter what happened, as she’d been each and every time. Whether it was privately, or publicly, married or unmarried, brought together by fate or by love, curses or destiny. They were meant to be one.

And he made love to her against that door, just like his memories showed. Expertly finding that angle, expertly hitting that spot that drove her wild in most of their lives, learning gladly that it was the case in this one, too. Over and over again. Pushing her over the edge, pushing himself. Just like he’d done before, just like he’d loved her countless times. And she moaned his name into his ear the same way she did before as she clung to him, holding onto him as if letting him go would break her, digging her nails into his skin, burying her face in the cook of his neck to muffle her sounds.

But she couldn’t control it. She couldn’t control anything her body did. He had taken over, what he did to her had taken over. The feeling of him inside her, finally, making her feel whole again. In and out. Hard. Wet. Loud. His name fell from her lips nonstop, “Link, Link, _Link…”_ she moaned, over and over, spurring him on, letting him know how much she loved him, how much she needed him, how good he felt inside her.

Like their kisses, their union was also extensive, neither of them wanting to end what they’d started. She came, again and again, and the tightening of her walls on him had him biting his tongue to keep himself from joining her too quickly, but even that pain felt wonderful to him in that moment.

She was shivering by now, her whole body overcome with indescribable pleasure, her head heavy on her neck as she tried to keep up with him, but all she could do was squeeze, like she knew he loved. Like she used to do, in their previous life and the life before, and so on. She tightened up for him and whispered in his ear for him to come, come for her. And he did. Powerfully, with the loveliest moan of her name, with the longest of kisses, the longest of hugs.

He didn’t even let her down for a while. He held onto her, not minding the mess he’d made of her as he’d pulled out. She kept her legs wound tightly against him and rested her forehead on his shoulder, as he relaxed against her, breathless, sweaty, spent.

“I love you,” he confessed to her, having kept it hidden within his heart for what felt like forever. The words felt like peace leaving his mouth, giving him relief, freedom, happiness. Finally able to express what weighed him down.

“As I love you,” she replied. He could hear the smile on her lips and the linger of the pleasure in her voice.

They had lost control and he didn’t care. The guilt would come later and he’d take it gladly then. For now, it didn’t matter, because he’d remembered more. More of her. His Zelda. All his Zelda’s. His muse. His inspiration. His light. Since before. Back and back and back. Since the beginning of time. They were one then, and they were one now. Nothing mattered.

For now.


End file.
